Business as Usual
by cimple
Summary: Trouble brews as Raven finds her emotions spiraling out of control! In a desperate attempt to control herself she leaves the Titans for a  ... business career? WARNIING: robrav ficcy don't like, don't read.
1. Of Dreams and Annoouncments

_Disclaimer:_ As you all should know I don't own Teen Titans or anything related to it, and for the record I don't own anything of Batman either. If I did I wouldn't be writing this thing

Summary: Trouble brews as Raven finds her emotions spirally out of control! Desperately trying to keep in check she does the unthinkable, she leaves the Titans to … start a business career? However not all is as it seems, Raven may think she found a loop hole in Fate's design, but Fate's about to send her a rude awakening.

**_A/N:_ By the way, if you failed to read the comment made before you pressed the linky button, this is a Rob/Rav ficcy, don't like don't read, simple as that. For those of you staying hope you enjoy this chapter.**

--

Of Dreams and Announcements 

She was pinned (literally) to a spinning round wall wearing attire that left nothing to the imagination. Consisting of a one-shoulder loose cloth top that was barely big enough to cover her chest, then a short skirt that barely went low enough to cover her upper thighs. In clothing like this a girl either had to feel **_very_** uncomfortable, or was in the teasing mood. Especially if you are chained to a wall wrist, ankles, and neck all alike, and not to mention in front of a full crowd of people with roaming eyes. It was rather disturbing and nerve wrecking, but for her it was nothing.

She stayed there, helpless, but most certainly not willing to show any fear in front of her audience … or rather **his** audience. Stepping out from the tent in the back she listened as the crowd suddenly cheered and clapped at his introduction by the ringmaster. She just sat there seething with rage burning deep in her eyes, oh how she so wanted to kill him, him and her partner for this little tirade. Even if she willingly volunteered for this assignment, she only did it cause a stunt like this tripled her payment, as long as she got her money she was satisfied. Besides, as much as it pained her to say it, even **_think_** it, Red-X, was an expert marksman.

"… now please, once more, show your love for our brave assistant, **_Raven Roth!_**" Raven held her head high, as the crowd cheered, screamed, and clapped for her. Although, she wasn't looking at them … she was looking dead point at a smirking Red-X who had turned to her and flashed his lethal trademark weapon, the red X. Sharp and lethal to the point of death, Raven just glared a glare that said _"Do your worst"._

The ringmaster, however, oblivious to the non-verbal, non-physical quarrel that was held behind him continued once the crowd simmered down, "Now … if you please, complete and utter silence, you must let Red-X concentrate other wise it might mean the end for the fair maiden … Jo-Jo, spin the wheel!"

Beside Raven to her right was a monstrous caveman that grunted and growled as he grabbed the wheel. Taking a deep breath Raven prepared to spin to oblivion. But before the world went into a spiral she saw Red-X smirk widen, showing her more exes behind the one. Releasing her breath the iron cuff to her neck held her from a whiplash as the world disappeared into a sudden blur. _THU-THU-THU-THU-THUMP!_ He fired all five and they all missed her person as she spun still at the maximum speed the caveman had spun her. _THU-THU-THU-THU-THU-THUMP!_ Red-X fired six this time as he saw the wheel slow to a crawl. Fanning out another set he fired without a care hoping that he at least made a dent in the ravenous bird he so wanted to tame. Yet when the wheel stopped and she was at a bit of a tilted angle the look she stared with had only deepened. Now holding a deadpanned look, Red-X's smirk vanished to be replaced with a look of fury.

Nothing, everything he had thrown at her made no dent in her mask of indifference. No fear, no nothing, that just ticked him off. As the crowd behind him cheered and screamed in unison, it was all-deaf to him as he fiddled with the last ex in his hand. He saw her luminous violet eyes travel down to said hand, only to travel back up to its master. _That's right little Raven, _he thought with a smirk; _Let's see how brave you are now._

Inwardly Raven was laughing, although she kept a straight face she couldn't help to mock him. Moving only her lips she taunted, _"I dare you."_

This enraged Red-X greatly as he raised his ex and the crowd grasped to silence. He threw it, Raven made no move to try and block, cringe or hide from it, she just stayed put with a stoic expressing. **_TRHUMP!_** This one went deep and straight to the right side of her face. It itched, in fact she could have swore she felt a trickle of liquid run down her cheek. But she kept her eyes solely in Red-X seeing him react to her non-reaction satisfied her greatly. The confusion, the fear, and the bewilderment was enough to bring a smirk to her face …

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Raven squeezed her eyes tightly shut as if to help drown out the senseless pounding on her door that had woken her out of her slumber. To her dismay the pounding continued, followed with an all to familiar innocently naïve Starfire plea.

"Please friend Raven, the Earthen Sun as risen high in the sky and wishes to greet you, as do your fellow Titans. Please, grace us with your presents."

Holy damn, if that sweet voice and sugar coated tone wasn't enough to get Satan to drop to his knees and beg forgiveness of his sins Raven wouldn't know what is. As it were, Starfire was the most sugary girl Raven has ever met on her stay on Earth. Still is after all the crap they've been through.

Sitting up on her bed and string dazed at her door she sighed, what time was it? Judging by Starfire's description it must have been late in the day. This fact disturbed her, she wasn't a late person, neither was she a morning person, getting up early was one of her strong points. Furrowing her brows she ran a hand from her forehead back through her hair.

Suddenly flashes of her dream poured into her unsettled mind, what was with that dream, why had she dreamt of Red-X in that way? On the matter, why had she dreamt of him **_at all?_** She had to meditate on it, find the answer cause like it or not it unnerved her. The knocking continued, she sighed again in agitation, why did she get the feeling this day wasn't going to end well?

"Friend Raven? Are you up? Please if I am disturbing your sleep I apologize greatly, but Robin had announced a meeting and I do believe it is urgent. Friend Raven are you alight?"

Raven took a deep breath and shook her head wanting so much to say no, and tell Robin to fly away and go chirp up a storm elsewhere. However, unfortunately she knew she couldn't do that; it was her duty as a Titan so reluctantly she answered Starfire in the most exasperating tone she could muster, "I will be up in a moment Starfire, and yes I'm fine."

"So I am happy to hear, I shall tell the others, please be brief." With that Starfire floated down the hall, leaving Raven to shake her head and float out of bed.

Fixing it telekinetically she turned to her bathroom to take a brief shower. Never bothering to look into her mirror as she striped off her clothing and stepped into the shower. She ran the hot water and relished in the feeling of the soothing liquid run down her body, she lolled her head around with her eyes closed just enjoying the heat for a minute.

Just then a sudden strange stinging sensation on her right cheek surged through her body. Running her hand not-so-gently over it only to produce an involuntary yelp from the back of her throat. Her eyes shot open as she brought her hand back to her face to see what it was, gasping when she saw her own blood trickle down her fingers. Disappearing into the water she quickly lathered up washed up and wrapped a towel around her body before stepping out and standing in front of her mirror.

Turning her head to examine the two-inch long slash on her cheek she looked at it quizzically. _But I thought it was a dream …? _Bringing her hand over it she dared not touch it for fear of causing it to bleed once more. She stared into her own reflection for what seemed like forever, when it was only a few seconds before she shook her head and began to dry herself off absentmindedly before exiting to get her uniform on. All the while thinking deeply.

_This isn't possibly … it was only a dream … how could I have physically gotten hurt? This don't make any sense … I hope the meeting's not to long I need to get to the bottom of Nevermore soon …_ letting her thoughts rest on that and clicking on her cloak and pulled the hood up to hide her face as she made her way to the door. As it slide open her head bowed, never expecting a thing. She was lost in her mind never allowing her to feel a near by familiar aura. Barely getting her foot out the door she ran into her leader, suddenly colliding with him and jerking her head back so fast her hood flew off.

"Raven." Robin stood stone still, his expression stern and as noble as his aura that to Raven suddenly flared. The look he gave her was either of disappointment or worry, neither which she couldn't tell for that mask blocked her way to into his soul. His tone was all business, "Raven, what have you been doing, Starfire informed us that you'd be down, but … where did you get that cut?"

The sudden change from stern and noble, to worried and concerned. Reaching out a hand to get a better look. Raven jerked away and quickly put her hood up, cursing her-self for her lack of guard. She answered quickly, monotonously and, convincingly, so much in fact she almost believed her own lie, "I was in the obstacle course late last night … couldn't sleep … wasn't concentrating, I apologize for my absents. Please, let us continue to the main room."

Robin's eyes through the mask narrowed in suspicion, she was lying, even if it sounded true, his detective instincts were screaming at him about how false she was. Inwardly shaking his head, he had to press on the matter later, right now he had an announcement to make, "Well then, if are to do so, make sure you don't wake up so late the next day, understand."

Now usually Rave would just up and leave, answering him silently in her own way, but she had to play the part of disobedient Titan. So she bowed her head, "Of course."

"Good … now come on, we've waited long enough." Turning around and with his cape swooshing behind him, Raven followed silently. Never letting the harsh tone he used get to her, cause right now the dream she had was getting to her core. The scratch, Red-X … what did it all mean? Red-X vanished, at least that was what they thought; he never showed his face again after that encounter. Why would she dream of him? She'd never thought of him at all through out her years.

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips unintentionally while still following Robin to the main room. Robin raised a brow and looked over his shoulder, "Something wrong Raven?"

She blinked, damn did she sigh out loud? Curses, she shook her head and showed no fault, her voice even and steady she answered, "No, Robin, everything's fine."

Robin again narrowed his masked eyes; something was bothering her he could tell from her amethyst eyes, "You sure?"

"Yes," she answered hoping against hope he would just leave her alone, couldn't he tell she didn't want to be spoken to? Guess not, gee some detective he is.

"Alright just making sure, you slept in kind-a late, it's already the afternoon," Raven blinked and looked up at Robin realizing he had slowed down to walk beside her. His masked face staring at her as of trying to read her every thought, she inwardly shuttered at his gaze. Geez those pure white "eyes" were like staring into a vast pool of nothingness, making you feel as if you were spiraling down into a black void. Funny, considering the mask was white.

Realizing she had been staring she looked away to the ground and walked the rest of the way in an uncomfortable silence. Robin sensed her uneasiness and was about to ask the problem again when he just shook his head, _Never mind, she'll never say anything … I just wish she would._

--

Finally reaching the living room where the other three Titans all sat conversing smoothly, they all stopped once Robin and Raven walked in. Starfire floated up from the couch and flew to Raven stopping her in her tracks as Robin continued forward without a care, "Dear friend, what ails you? I know I have asked before, but when one stays in bed for to long it is usually when they are coming down with a sickness. Will you not tell me what is the matter?"

Raven was about to answer when Robin saved her, "Don't worry about it Star, Raven's just having a slow day."

Said girl snorted, _That's the understatement of the year, try disturbed._

Starfire titled her head and looked to Robin, "I do not wish to offend, but I have not asked you a question that was solely directed to friend Raven." Robin didn't not look to happy with this answer, and neither did Raven, in fact she looked down right ready to kill something. The alien turned back to Raven and flashed a bright yet comforting smile, "Raven, please, continue."

With a sigh Raven shook her head, and from some unknown force held back the need to strangle her. Instead she asked how many times was she going to answer the same darn question? With a shrug she walked passed Starfire to the couch where on her way she answered stonily, "I'm fine Starfire, now I do believe Robin had something to say so let's listen."  
Starfire smiled that million-dollar smile that reminded Raven of her royal blood on Tamaran. She truly was a girl that fit the profile of a princess, sweet, kind, caring, loving, and above all she put other's needs before her own. Raven sometimes wondered if the alien herself knew all the traits and qualities she had that screamed _"girlfriend material"_, although her thoughts were cut short when Robin cleared his throat so every one listened up.

"Alright, this may come as a surprise to you all, and rather sudden to … but … my adoptive father Bruce Wayen has asked us all to a formal ball this weekend at Gotham City." Robin studied all their faces and saw they really were taken back, especially Beast Boy.

"Dude! You serious! You mean _the_ Bruce Wayen, richest man on the whole **_freakin'_** planet has ask us to a party this weekend! Dude! That's unreal!"

Starfire giggled, "This Wayen you speak of, he sounds very important, tell me Robin what is the occasion?"

Cyborg cut in before Robin could answer, "Yeah man, what up? After all these years just now he wants you to come and party with him as if like old times? Sounds strange."

Robin nodded, "Yes, I know, but to be honest he has asked us to attend more than one party, all those times we missed because we were busy. I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to telling you guys, but time is business."

"You still haven't told us the occasion." Diverting his attention to the curious Raven, Robin shrugged.

"Celebrating a business merger with some other company, really has nothing to do with us, but out of sheer luck we get to go cause our schedule is finally cleared. No major crimes to really investigate." Robin answered truthfully still locking his sheathed eyes with Raven's shielded orbs. Curious to what was actually going on in that dark little mind of hers, she still looked troubled with something and being the concerned person he was. Robin had to wander what was bothering her so much. Suddenly their eye contact had broken due to Beast Boy's sudden arm around her.

"Ever since Raven here showed us what she could really do, what villain other than that metal-mental case Slade would want to mess with us? No one that's who." Grinning at Raven it fell once he saw her eyes glowing a sudden white, he gulped, "Uh … Raven?"

"Arm. Off. **_Now._**" snatching his arm from her as of it were electrocuted Raven hovered over the couch and towards the elevator disappearing behind the doors and from the Titan's views.

Turning back to his friends he jerked a thumb to the elevator, "Wow, what's eating her?"

Studying the looks on the rest of the Titan's faces Beast Boy saw that Starfire was gazing worriedly at the elevator, Robin had a serious look on his face (gee go figure), while Cyborg was shaking his head, "Sometimes BB, I question your sanity? Why you gotta' go and do the things she don't like?"

Beast Boy smirked, "Because I just love to see a reaction out from her. I mean she's so balled up. Girl got to smile more, or something."

"Regardless," Robin's sudden words or wisdom broke into the conversation, "You should already know to be careful around her … she's unpredictable, besides that. I suggest you all pack, we're leaving for Gotham tomorrow."

"Dude, I thought the party wasn't until the weekend?" Beast Boy pointed out.

Robin nodded, "Yes I know, but Bruce wants us there a few days before so we could get a acquainted with him … I was going to say it with Raven here, but it looks like I'll have to tell her myself, dismissed."

The tone in Robins voice took a whole different one when he continued after his three-second pause. It was either irritation or worry, but either one Beast Boy knew he was probably at a somewhat fault. A nudge to his side brought him out of guilt when Cyborg held up a gamestation remote and a sinister look on his face. "Prepare to die BB."

Beast Boy snatched the remote and turned to the screen that was slowly lowered and still had their game on pause, "After this, you'll be seeing a new high score tinman."

Starfire next to them squealed in glee, "Go Beast Boy! Be the tear him up! Go Cyborg; open up some more of your cans of butt kicking! Yay!"

Robin shook his head at the three as he made his way up the elevator, faintly hearing the playful bantering of his teammates he chuckled. After all their years together he was surprised at how much they haven't changed a bit where interacting with each other was concerned.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity he reached the floor where all their rooms were held and walked calmly to Raven's room. His mind suddenly changing modes, now he was serious and determined, something was up and he was going to find out. He knew that cut couldn't have been from a training course, he knew cause he was there last night and she was nowhere to be seen.

Finally reaching her room he rapped gently at first, "Raven open up … it's me, Robin."

"What do you want?" she demanded with such a cold tone that it was enough to get his skin crawl.

Standing his ground he responded smoothly, "I want to talk, now let me in."

On the other side Raven just glared at the door, _Does this guy ever take a hint?_ Floating in mid-air having been meditating to ease her mind to rest, Robin's constant bothering was not helping one bit. "Leave Robin, I'm fine, there is no need for talk now go."

Now it was Robin's turn to glare at the door, "Raven don't give me that I know something's wrong, now stop acting so immature and let me in."

Raven glared hard burning holes into her door, how dare he. How dare he say she was immature when she was probably the most mature one in this giant T of a headquarters. By mind will alone she opened the doors and nodded an approval for a smug looking Robin to step in, once his second foot was through, the door suddenly slammed. To fast, to hard, and to sudden for his taste, looking up at the floating Raven he noticed the hood was down showing him the barely healed scratch on her face and, the look of utter annoyance on his intrusion. Her voice, icy and frosty demanded, "Speak fast or get out, you have interrupted me on an important meditation session."

Robin stood unfazed at her warning, "Okay, then let's cut to the chase, where'd you really get the cut."

Raven rolled her eyes slightly breaking her concentrative demeanor, "I have already told you I got if from the training course –"

"You're lying, I was at the course last night and you weren't there. I want the truth Raven, out with it."

She glared, "Why do you care?"

"You're under my responsibility as the leader of this team, what happens to you matters to me." Robin answered truthfully.

If it was possible Raven's glare sharpened almost to the point where Robin could feel her actually drilling holes into his cranium, "To be quite frank Robin I could care less, now if you please, the door is right behind you."

Robin shook his head, "No, you still haven't given me an answer."

"And I don't think I should." Raven fought back.

_Don't do this Raven, I'm only trying to help here._ Robin thought exhaustingly, while he matched her glare and tone, "Raven, this a direct order, answer me."

She looked ready to snarl, growl, punch, kick, scream, and even kill him at that moment when he saw her lip curl up in a sneer. For some miracle or another she remained calm and told him in a steady voice, "I got it from a dream, and that is all I'm going to tell you."

Robin sighed, he figured as much. Where Raven was concerned it was always so hard to just talk her when – just as Beast Boy says – she was always so balled up. So tight that not even an atomic bomb could get to her, turning to leave the door _swished _open, but before he exited he turned and said, "By the way, pack your things, tomorrow we leave for Gotham."

Expecting her to question him, all he got was a raised brow, another go figure as he stepped out the door and it slammed shut behind him. Every time the team went through something catastrophic that would bring them together and test their loyalty. They'd always come through and get stronger in bonding, Robin often found himself wondering if it was possible that it would have been easier to talk to everyone about all their pastes and secret. This was true for most, but Raven remained the same, never telling, never trusting, and always keeping to herself. Robin was troubled and, he wouldn't admit it, but hurt. Didn't she trust them, after all they've went through she was still so stubbornly enclosed.

Robin stopped in the middle of the hall his brows furrowed together as he contemplated his current unsolved mystery: Raven Roth.

Okay, chilax my friends and give me a break this is my first Teen Titan ficcy, so drop me a comment and tell me what'cha think.


	2. Sapphire Jewels, Ruby Gems, and Dragons

**_Disclaimer:_ Okay, like I said before and I'm going to be saying sadly till the end of time. I don't own the Teen Titans, or anything Batman related.**

**A/N: Okay, like wow, I'm actually posting another chapter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and here's the second chapter, enjoy.**

--

**Sapphire Jewels, Ruby Gems, and Dragon Marker**

_Why do you do it?_

_Huh?_

_You, why do you have to be so shut out from the world? Why don't you … smile?_

_What?_

_You look pretty when you smile. Why don't you even trust them?_

_Trust who?_

_They care about you, even love you like family, why do you shut them out?_

_I don't know what you're talking about._

_You will in time … and it'll be your down fall …_

_Who are you to be telling me all this?_

_You know me …_

_No I don't …_

_I guess you wouldn't …because when I do speak you don't hear me very often … I wish you would listen more often …_

_I will if you tell me something that makes sense._

_Time to go._

_What?_

_When you hear me again, don't ignore me …listen to me. When you hear them calling, don't shut them out … welcome them with open arms … it's bout time you learn to live a little._

_Wha?_

_Time to rise, never to fall. Always stand up, be proud and all. Spread your wings, and you will see. The true meaning of what it means … too be free._

Raven's eyes shot open, she quickly sat up and looked around her room to see everything was as it was. Even the bags she had packed for the trip today … today? She looked at the clock on her nightstand to see it was already 6:00 in the morning. A small smile of satisfaction spread on her face, _Ha, back to maverick._ Rolling off her over sized bed she proceeded to get ready for the day ahead.

_Time to rise, never to fall. Always stand up, be proud and all. Spread your wings and you will see. The true meaning of what it means to be free._

That silly poem echoed in her head over and over again as she strutted about her room, bathroom, and closet. She was getting irritated about all these stupid dreams, none of them made sense. With a sigh she shook her head and looked herself in the mirror, everything was fine; she wasn't in her uniform, but in civilian clothing. Dressed in dark navy blue cargo pants with many pockets and such her top was like a one strap tang-top leavng her right shoulder bare. Shorter and showing a generous part of her mid-drift and especially her back, she kept her hair down as she turned to grab her bags and out the door she went. The poem still on her mind.

--

Raven exited off the elevator once she reached the roof where there were no other Titan's waiting she took a seat on the ground after setting her bags down near by. With a deep sigh she waited for the rest of her teammates to awaken and come up to join her.

Not that she really wanted to be around them; in fact she just wanted to be alone. Strange as it may be she felt more so wanting to get way from every one then before. Now the feeling was strong, and growing stronger. She felt like she was being held back … like … she had no purpose for being here any more. Her father was gone for good and the prophecy has been full filled and torn to shreds. She beat it – no – her teammates beat it … maybe that was the only reason she felt she had an obligation to stay. Because the Titan's helped her destroy and crush her destiny so she could make a new one all her own.

Yeah, that was it … she was just staying because she felt obligated to stay … it was her duty to accompany them until she or they felt the debt had been paid. Besides, it was the way of her world, scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. Nothing was ever free on Azarath, not even your own life, she may have been an aristocrat along side her mother, but she had her own honor to up hold. To prove her worthiness to the throne she had to take up the task of both prince and princess.

Since she was the only child and half demon to boot, life was hard. Closing her eyes she could remember all the pain she endured, all the criticism that befell upon her, all the pressure that built up on her shoulders about her destiny and everything. She had suffered it all and at such an early stage of life, and for what? Only to be kicked out and sent to earth because of her destiny? That had enraged her more than anything, and it still did up till now. She could feel her aura rising and falling as she began to take slow steady breathes to calm her anger. Not that it was hard to do so now a days, but she wasn't going to second guess herself, she knew the destruction she could cause if she let her anger boil over.

Closing her eyes she meditated just a bit finding her center and easing her anger to submission. She was just about sure she was under control when the auras of her teammates clashed with hers. Opening her eyes and standing up she turned to the elevator to see Cyborg (surprisingly in his human disguise), Beast Boy, and Starfire crowding over Robin commenting on … Raven strained to hear, they were all talking at once.

"Alright that's enough guys," Robin chuckled picking up his bags and struggling to free himself from the crowd, "it's not a big deal."

"Dude, we've never seen them since the beginning of the Titan's so it is a big deal." Beast Boy shouted picking up his bags and following the leader.

"No kidding man, those have got to be the most bluest blue I have ever seen! You sure you're human?" Cyborg questioned, Robin chuckled he could almost feel the magnified glass roaming his body to see if he really was human.

"Yes Cy, I am human. Run a DNA annalists to see what I mean." Robin smirked.

"Friend Robin, your eyes taunt the forever gem known as a sapphire here on Earth, you rival the color and the shine. Why would you hide such wondrous jewels to the worlds?" leave it to Starfire to sound all poetic, Robin sighed and shook his head, he'll never live this down. Looking up to see Raven standing a mere five feet from him with her amethyst eyes staring back at him. He sudden felt exposed, naked, caught in the act of crime one could never forgive. Now that he didn't have his mask on, it was going to be hard to hide from her stone cold gaze. Just right now it was hard for him to just look her straight in the eye.

Why did he care? It was just Raven, so what if she saw his deep dark secrets, his tortured past, and above all his tormented soul. Wasn't like she cared or anything … right? Noticing her nod, or was it a bow, of her head she turned and grabbed her bags, never saying anything about his unmasked persona. That bothered him, why? That was beyond all reason to him.

With a sigh he pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses, lord knows he'll be wearing them for his remaining stay at Gotham. Being without his mask was just now beginning to take a toll on his nerves as he glanced impatiently at his watch. The chauffer should be arriving at any minute to pick them up. Bruce was impeccable for his timing … just like Raven had an impeccable personality. Speaking of which, leave it to Beast Boy to suddenly noticed something odd about her, other then her _interesting_ set of clothing that is.

"Raven, is that a tattoo on your shoulder?" he pointed, Raven glared, _Now what is this idiot babbling about?_

"What are you talking about Beast Boy I have no tattoo," Raven almost growled, but when Starfire floated over her and behind her, Raven knew the truth was coming.

Starfire could never tell a lie, and she was sure she was going to say there was no tattoo.

The alien girl giggled and hugged Raven from behind, "Joyous be Raven! I am so happy for you! Your long awaited mark has finally appeared."

"What?" Raven spun around and to her dismay the other's Robin and Cyborg got a good look at her "tattoo" of what looked to be a silhouette of the top of a dragon. Craning its neck to the sky and roaring. Its wings looked ready to burst open and take flight, while it's lower body faded to a shadowed tip.

Starfire titled her head confused at Raven's confusion, "Have you not awaited the mark of nobility your people so strive to obtain? Your time of childhood has been completed, your trail of pain and suffering has ended and you shall now gain the respect you so rightfully deserve from your people! Congratulations my friend!"

Still not believing, Raven tried her best to twist her head to turn and see over her right shoulder. To see if what Starfire said was true, and once she caught a glimpse that was all she needed to get a small smile too appear on her face. She was right; her mark that she strived for when she was child has finally appeared marking her forever to be worthy of deep respect. Not many Azarathans could obtain this mark, not even her mother had it.

"I take it this is a good thing?" knocking Raven out of her thoughts she looked up at Robin to see is curiosity, even if his face showed stern and still, his eyes gave him away so greatly. Her smile still on Starfire behind her giggled again and put a hand on her right shoulder. Raven knew what it meant when she turned so they were face to face.

"It is good indeed," Starfire had such a big smile on her face, while her eyes shined of pride and rapture, she was really happy for Raven and she was going to show it in her worldly way, "The mark of the dragon states nobility, honor, pride, power, strength, and freedom. Friend Raven, I Starfire princess of Tamaran bow humbly before your feet … it is your time to shine."

With that Starfire did as she said, she bowed with her right knee to the ground, right hand over her heart, and left palm plastered to the ground. Raven was overwhelmed, for another royal to stoop so low and praise her so highly … well … she never heard of it from other world royals. The significant of this action all worlds understood, with the right knee down and right hand to their heart they submit to your power, and will stay loyal to the end. With their left knee up palm down to the ground means they do not oppose, challenge, or threaten your title. It was really an honor, Starfire stood up and hugged Raven, "I know you do not like the hugs, but I am so proud of you Raven."

Respectfully patting her on the back Raven noticed that her smile had stayed on for a good few minutes and showed no sign of dropping. Very quietly she whispered where only her and Starfire heard, "Thank you Star, you have no idea how much this means to mean."

Pulling away Starfire giggled and looked up with a gasp when she heard the beating of a heart in the sky. Odd, she thought, but she thought heartbeats only came from within, this sounded like it was out. Looking up she almost blasted an oncoming helicopter out of the sky why she realized it was only an Earthen transportation. This Bruce Wayne must be very important, cause if her memory served correctly money made the world go round and Bruce had millions upon billions of it. At least that was what her friends said.

Once the helicopter landed Robin motioned for the Titans to follow into the contraption, Starfire was about to question why she had to get on the flying device when she could fly herself. However thought better of it, there must have been a reason and she wasn't going to question it. Bording the helicopter and strapping in they were whisked away from their city, home and headquarters to stay over at Wayne Manor. This should be interesting.

--

Robin knocked on he door and held his breath. It's been so long since he last seen, even been on Wayne's property now he was getting butterflies, _Get a grip on reality Robin, keep it together, it's only Batman …um … Bruce._

It was answered by the all to familiar pale white butler that to Bruce was like a father he never had. He smiled, "Ah, master Richard and friends, come in, master Bruce is waiting for you in the lounge. Would you like for me to take your bags?"

Robin shook his head, "Hello to you to Alfred, and no we're fine."

Moving out of the way to allow the five to enter Beast boy was drooling at the amount of money this place had. Of course you couldn't see it, but this place wreaked blingage. Cyborg whistled and muttered, _Damn_ under his breath while Starfire just looked like a child tasting ice cream for the first time. Raven kept her emotions under wraps showing nothing as Beast Boy leaned to her, "This place is off the **_hook_**. I'd throw a party here all days of the week for no reason at all. Guy got style."

"He's the richest man on this side of the planet," Raven pointed, "that means he could hire any and all decorators to come and keep him up to date with the times for house styles. Don't be so surprised."

"Still, guy got **_too_** much money." Beast Boy shook his head.

"Would you like it if I take you all to your rooms to drop off your belongings then?" Alfred suggested Robin nodded with a smile. So with that the butler lead them up the grand spiral staircase that lead all the way up to the next floor and into a hall. Leading them down he gestured to each room and said where the ladies stayed first, then the men. After which he told them all to come down to the lounge once they were situated in their quarters.

--

So here they were, after just putting their bags in the rooms that rivaled the size of their rooms at the Titan Tower Robin led them down the hall, down the stairs into one of the rooms to the lounge. There they saw Bruce sitting cross from another person and the door suddenly stand up with a smile, "Richard, glad you could make it finally after all these years."

Robin gave a firm handshake to show he was still the Robin Batman had let go. Bruce looked relatively pleased as Robin smiled, "What can I say, business holds you down."

"Right you are," Bruce turned to the other Titans and nodded his head, "pleasure to meet you all. I'm Bruce, I hope you find your accommodations to your liking."

That was when Beast Boy jumped in and said, "Dude, your place is slammin', dare I ask may we live here!"

"BB," Cyborg nudged giving him a scolding look.

Bruce chuckled, "Please, you flatter me, what are you names?"

Beast Boy jumped in again, "Names Be –"

"Garfield, Garfield Logan (?)." Robin cut in; Beast Boy gave him a quizzical look. Why was he using his real name? That was when Robin eyed the guest now standing and watching the interaction with mild interest, Beast Boy understood.

"Names Victor Stone, whasup mister Wayne?" Cyborg nodded, and Bruce chuckled again.

"Nothing much, nice to meet you."

Starfire stumbled, she saw her friends giving up their real names, but she was unsure what to say. Starfire was her real name, and she couldn't bear to lie.

"Amora," Raven answered stoically, "Amora Beatriz (A/N: bee-ha-triz, case you were stumbling). I'm Rae Roth."

"Oh well, those are beautiful names, especially yours miss Amora." Bruce praise, Robin raised a brow at Raven's choice of name. Why did she just call Starfire something in Spanish, he may not know it to well, but he knew it was Spanish by the pronunciation. He left it alone for the moment as Bruce turned to the guest, "My friends I'd like you all to met my company partner, Daniel Grayheart. President and CEO of Crimson Enterprises."

Grayheart bowed regally and stood straight staring at Raven who, if she were the type to ogle, she'd be drooling about now. He was gorgeous, slightly older than Robin, but no doubt the two had some similar traits, the hair, the aura, the volume of their different shaded eyes. In fact, now that she noticed, this guy had crimson red eyes, like forbidden rubies that dared any man or woman to fall into deep blood-red pools. Raven's breath hitched as she shyly looked away and from the corners of her eyes she tried to see if any of the other Titan's saw her face blush bright red. Thankfully their attention was directed to Robin's instinctive questioning. "Excuse any offense I my bring, but you look a bit young to be head of a company."

Grayheart turned to Robin and smirked, "Never to young to start ruling the world Grayson." Turning to Bruce, Daniel nodded his head, "It was a please conversing with you all, but I'm afraid I must be off. Good-day Bruce."

"Wait, why don't you stay and have breakfast, there's plenty to go around." Bruce suggested. Grayheart took a deep breath and held it looking to be contemplating the offer and with a shake of his head he answered.

"Sorry Wayne, wish I could, but I can't, hope you understand." Grayheart made his way to the exit while on the way shaking Bruce's hand.

"Take it easy Daniel, don't work yourself to hard." With that Daniel left and until they heard the door shut did Bruce turn to the rest, "Well now … wasn't that interesting?"

"Yeah," Robin's eyes narrowed at the exit, with his mask off the crew saw just how serious and deep his blue sapphires were. Now they wished he had his mask on, it was unnerving to actually see the emotions running through his blue orbs. "Did you look this guy up? He seems suspicious."

Bruce waved his hand, "Don't worry about it Robin, I scanned his background, he checks out. Daniel's harmless."

"Okay just making sure." Robin nodded.

Noticing the finishing of the two winged night creaturtes Beast boy cut in, "Now, about the food, you don't suppose you have any leafy greens? I'm a vegetarian."

Bruce smiled, "Don't worry Beast Boy I know, and I have all the tofu you could eat and everything else to suit your friends."

"Cool, now where's the table I'm starved."

--

**Ooooo, the second chapter, gee I wonder why Raven's so caught up with Daniel Grayheart? Hmmm… drop me a review!**


	3. Inner Battles With the Mind

**_Disclaimer:_ Grr. I hate doing these things, but by law I must … I don't own any Teen Titans or Batman related things, the people who created them own them.**

**A/N: Sweet, moving along, thanks for the reviews, you guys are cool. Chapter 3 up and dieing to be read for those of you, who wish to continue, have fun.**

--

**Inner Battles With the Mind**

It was late in the afternoon after she and the other Titans had lunch where Raven found herself strolling Wayne Manor's courtyards. They were huge! Not to mention it gave her time to think and contemplate what has been happening so far. For once she was grateful for rich people, without their big yards to help her get lost from her friends too think she'd be up to her neck with emotional problems.

Speaking of which, her thoughts came to rest upon the Daniel person earlier. He was … she couldn't place him, but she was thinking strange. Reason being was; one Robin had pointed out he was young, young enough to be considered their age between 18 and 20 (Cyborg's older then them all). Not only that but his eyes … they were the deepest red she had ever seen, not just the color, but the depth from which she dove when she made eye contact. Never had she come close to drowning and forgetting to breath with one single person … it unnerved her, but yet … she sighed. _Get your mind out of fairy world Raven, and for the matter just stay away from that subject, stay away from him. Now that you have established he's a threat to your powers stay off the borderline. _

Nodding, Raven tried to listen to that voice of reason, but those eyes just kept coming back at her. Staring at her, smiling at her, taunting her to – _Gah! Raven stop! Now! This is ridiculous, you don't even know who he is besides his name! DO NOT capsize your boat of logic! Besides, they're probably contacts, nothing to fret about. Drop the subject for your own good._

Oh how she so wanted to listen, reason was being so reasonable and that was how she wanted to be. But how could you be reasonable when reason is just not seeing the reason you are **_being_** unreasonable. Raven growled, she felt a headache coming on, damn, not even a full day here in the manor and she was already feeling frustrated. Curse Robin for even considering coming here! If he hadn't accepted the invitation they'd probably be going on with their merry superhero lives. Not gallivanting around a mansion living like kings/queens!

She shook her head, reason was kicking in again, _No, don't blame Robin this is his guardian, mentor, he has every right to be here and consider going to a gather with him. Robin was just being the gentlemen he is and inviting the rest of us. So stop your complaining and try to enjoy it. Look! There's a meadow you could go and meditate in it, don't it look peaceful?_

Good god she was going insane, or she was becoming schizoid, either, which she knew talking to your-self, was a bad thing. But she ignored that fact and headed towards the meadow. Sitting in a lotus position she situated herself in a calm manor and began to ease her raging mind. Chanting her otherworldly words she closed her eyes finding her center. _Azarath … Metrion … Zinthous. Azarath …Metrion … Zinthous. Azarath … Metrion …Robin … ?_

Blinking her eyes open she unfolded her legs and shot up still in the air and turned behind her to see the Boy Wonder himself just leaning against a tree watching her from afar. He didn't know what drew him to the meadow where he and Batman use to train, but he was glad he was drawn cause then he wouldn't have seen Raven. Why was that? Why was he so suddenly happy to be with her … alone … in a meadow … where no one could see them …? He inwardly shook his head, _What's gotten into you man? She's Raven, you're Robin you're both totally different. Why are you second-guessing yourself all the time? Stop it. Oh damn she knows I'm here. Shit!_

"Robin." She voiced, not to loud, yet not to soft either. He liked the way his nickname rolled off her tongue, it was just the way she said it that made him wonder how it would sound in other tones –_Shut up man! What's wrong with you! I thought we've been through this before? She's **Raven**, you're **Robin**, get it **straight!**_

"Hey Raven," _Smooth, just keep it that way … god what's wrong with me?_ Walking up to her spot he stopped and looked up waiting as she slowly drifted down to stand on her two feet. She must have thought they were to close cause she took a step back, much to Robin's disappointment. He hoped she couldn't see that.

"What are you doing here? Is there something the matter?" she asked, Robin's inner mind was racing and his words were jumbled together.

_I have no idea, what the hell **am** I doing here? Just for the record, yes there is something totally wrong with me! _Smoothing his hair back and taking a deep breath he looked around the meadow and found it all astonishing he wasn't showing his real torment. "I was just walking around, curious to see the differences with the place. And no nothings wrong just taking it all in."

Raven bowed her head; "Okay then, I'll be on my way and leave you to your surroundings."

She turned around, but before she could take a step Robin had put a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't soft either, just gentle enough to let her know he didn't want her to go just yet. Looking at the – could say offending hand? Cause really she hardly if never had physical contact with Robin so she didn't know what to do. With Beast Boy and the other's she knew, but with Robin it was odd. So turning her quizzical gaze up to see his sapphire orbs that showed her his very soul. She found it rather easy to read everything that was going on in that head of his. No wonder he always had a mask on, with them off his deep jewels were like putting his emotions out on the edge of his sleeves. Something she thought was … revealing …

"Would you like to join me?" he asked softly, so softly she couldn't bear to think it was really her leader talking. He was so inviting, so caring … and reason was not about to let her slip into his grasp so easily, _Raven! You know as well as I do he's as bad as this Grayheart guy! See the flashy red lights and hear the alarm ringing! That means go! Don't stay! Emotions are you strong point, **literally!** Listen to me Raven, you won't know how to handle this! Back off! Better yet, tell **him** to back off! You listening? Raven? Raven? Raven!_

She ignored the little voice and nodded, "Sure, why not?"

_NOOOOOOOO!_ Reason. Is such. A drama queen.

Robin smiled and they walked together in silence enjoying the scenery and occasionally making comments on things. Really just walking and getting t o know each other. Soon enough the scenery didn't matter, and all they were curious about was each other. Raven had found some interesting things about him that were very similar to herself, like the fact they both loved to see the twilight hour of the day, and they both thought training was everything. Robin even found out something he never thought she was capable of, hand-to-hand combat!

Then a thought struck him, "Hey Raven."

"Hm?" she responded strangely calmed with herself.

"Do you know how to speak any other human language other than English?" Raven raised a brow, well that wasn't a question she expected, but it wasn't bad either.

She shrugged, "No, not really."

"Then what was up with the name you gave Starfire? What did it mean?"

Raven sighed and thought on it, "Amora means love, Beatriz means brings happiness or something like that. I thought of it when I saw her struggling, besides I thought it fit her. Bruce approved. Why?"

Robin shrugged, "No reason just curious. I thought the name meant as much. I heard the phrases somewhere else before."

"Hn." She answered wordlessly and looked up to see they were making their way back to the house, good to cause it was already getting dark. Entering the building they were greeted by Cyborg and Beast Boy who had just rushed passed with a bunch of video games. Then Starfire who was following and curious to see who would win in all the fighting games. After which Raven and Robin both made their way to the second floor of the manor to their rooms, this was where reason began to scold Raven and Robin was getting bombarded with his own thoughts. _Raven, now's the time, say good-bye and never do this again. Leave and let be! Why are you even with him? _Reason was suddenly shut out as that question ran through her mind. That was right, why **_was_** she even with him?

Something was strange indeed as she stopped at the door to her room expecting for Robin to just say goodnight and be on his way. However his presents still lingered behind her, to close for her liking as a matter of fact. Turning around she had to lean against her door, he was **_way_** to close for her liking. The look on his face was one of torment; he looked to be having a raging fight within himself. Now that she felt it, his emotional aura was surging out of control.

His sapphire eyes gave him away, he really looked troubled, "Robin? Is something wrong?"

For a moment his eyes hide behind his eyelids, hiding for only the moment that he blinked. Looking away with a sigh he shook his head, "No Raven … nothing's … wrong."

She was now concerned, Robin was hiding something, "You sure?"

He blinked again after staring at her violet eyes, the eyes that hid from him, the eyes that showed no fear or mercy, the eyes that … took his breath away. As if he weren't close enough he took another step close to her, her mouth cracked open in a frozen gasp. _Uh, Robin, buddy back away you're scaring the girl. Stop this right now it isn't right, you don't really feel anything for her. She's just a teammate, nothing more, besides, why are you suddenly so hooked on her?_ That voice was right, why was he? A moment ago, or just yesterday he wasn't thinking about her in **_this_** way, but now it was like he wanted everything from her. Wanted to know the most intimate things about her, he just wanted … her. Why was that?

Feeling his hand working on its own accord she heard her whisper his name in confusion. So close, so close to just running a hand through her hair and … so … close … "Master Richard?" _Damn!_

Quickly pulling away and making sure to stay a good five feet from her Robin glared down the hall to where Alfred rounded the corner, _So close_.

"Ah Master Richard, Lady Rae I was hoping I'd find one or the other." So naïve, he hadn't a clue to what had almost accrued.

"What is it Alfred?" Robin asked exasperatedly.

The butler bowed humbly, "Dinner is served, I suggest you two head down to the dinning hall. Richard I trust you remember where it is."

"As long as the walls didn't sprout legs and move, yeah I know where it is." Robin nodded.

Alfred bowed again, "Very well then." With that he totted off leaving Robin and Raven standing awkwardly alone in the hall.

She couldn't believe what had almost happened … did her leader just … make a move on her? Good god she hoped she was just dreaming it up, clearing her throat she looked up to see Robin staring down at her with that **_look_** again, why was he looking at her like that any way? Didn't he have a thing for Starfire? He opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him fearful that the wrong thing might happen, "I'm not hungry, you go ahead and join the others. Tell Bruce I'm sorry."

"Raven –"

"Goodnight Robin." With that she quickly before she laid a hand on her again opened the door wide enough for her to get in and shut. Leaning against it she held her breath and prayed that he'd just go away. Lucky for her it was answered when she heard him stomp away quickly. Releasing her held in breath to gulp in some much needed oxygen she shook her head. That was just too weird … what was wrong with him? What was wrong with her? Why didn't she make a move to push him away earlier?

Grr, all these questions and still no answers, but she knew one thing. If she was to avoid anything embarrassing like this she had to make sure they made no contact what so ever. Until she got things straightened out she'd have to watch out, Robin wasn't acting like this for no reason at all. Some kind of spell was behind this, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. No person just suddenly falls hard for one person without reason to, especially Robin, and with her that was just bulldust.

--

**Hmmm … uh … no comment …**


	4. Intinctual Affections

**_Disclaimer: _Ooooo you tortuous fate! Why must you taunt me so! Any way I don't won the Teen Titans or anything Batman related.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, your sweet. Any way here's chapter four.**

--

**Instinctual Attraction, Trouble's at the Door**

Friday. Yes lades and gentlemen it is Friday at Wayne Manor and so far everything's been peachy. For Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire that is, for Raven and Robin … it's been hell! All week Robin tried to get to Raven, but she had been avoiding him! Now that bothered him, why was she hiding form him? Did he do something wrong, what happened? The only time the two ever saw each other – even then she refused to make I contact with him – was at breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Every time he tried to talk to her afterwards she'd faze into the wall and disappear!

Now, it was getting frustrating, in the morning after breakfast Raven once again eluded him. However by fate or by luck he caught her at the hall fazing through the ground and coming at a stop to her room. Looking up she froze when sapphire hues locked her in a furious gaze. Damn! And she was doing so well to, _Oh-no!_ she dashed to her room, Robin glared.

"Raven! Stop! We need to talk!" Running down the hall at break neck speed, Raven was just about in her room when she felt his hand wrap around her wrist and yank her back out almost dislocating her shoulder.

By this time a certain shape-shifter was strolling up the stairs to get to his room, when he stopped and his sensitive hearing picked up the voices of Raven and Robin. With Robin doing most of the talking, so far he sounded pissed, furrowing his brows in confusion he silently peeked around the corner to see Raven held by Robin gripping her forearms tightly. Beast Boy would guess that she must have been either shocked or pained by the forcefulness of their leader, but he knew one thing he didn't like the way Robin looked and was treating her. For the sake of reason he stayed put to hear the story, cause like it or not, he had felt some kind of tension between them for the last week.

"Raven why have you been avoiding me?" Robin demanded, his eyes showing full emotion in them.

Raven stumbled, wishing he had put on his mask cause no matter what she found out she was still overwhelmed by the volume of emotions washing over her. Shaking her head she tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he held fast. With grunt she stopped to glared at him and demanded straight back, "Let me go Robin!"

"Not until you tell me why you've been hiding from me." Geez he was serious, that much she could tell, but she was not going to let that bother her.

"Robin, I haven't been hiding, I have been dodging you for your own good." Raven answered.

Robin blinked, "What?"

"You heard me," she snapped, "These things that you've been feeling for me is not what you think. The feelings you're getting are not real; it's just the demon side of me that is calling to you. I know it sounds crazy, but listen to me all these emotions, you have to let go. For your own sake let me go and never look back. Distract yourself with Starfire, she's the one you want not me. Now, release me."

"Raven, that doesn't make any sense, why would your demon side be calling to me?" Raven huffed in frustration, _He doesn't believe me._

"Because you have power. My primordial side instinctively went for you because you are the leader of our team. It's a pheromone that is scentless and can only affect you; since you're human it has overwhelmed you greatly. Remember Robin my father was the most powerful demon of his kind, his blood is running on what it was taught. So please, release me and stay away, for your own safety."

"How do you even know it's true?" Robin questioned, obvious in his eyes that he was still not believing her story, "When did it start, how come _you're_ not affected?"

Raven gulped, _To close._ Putting her hand on his chest and still trying to push away, he stubbornly moved his hands to the small of her back pulling her to flush against his body. Defiant fire raged in her eyes as well as his, damn him, damn him and his stupid oh so drop dead gorgeous blue storms. Trying not to think about it she answered quietly yet furiously, "Can you explain your sudden infatuation? It started probably when you asked me about to cut, when I was starting to come out of childhood. The reason I'm not affected is … is because deep down I knew this was nothing. Even the more reason why it's just instinct … I'm sorry Robin, this means nothing … not a thing."

"I don't believe you." Robin out right denied her, and too her dismay this meant plan B. The part she was hoping she wouldn't have to do, _Damn you Robin! I thought you'd understand or at least think about it! Why do you got to be so stubborn! This means nothing!_

Glaring up at him Raven found that her voice wasn't matching her expression as she whispered, "You could kiss me now and it wouldn't have an affect."

Beast Boy's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, so far everything that he has heard was rather far-fetched, but Raven giving some guy permission to kiss her! Now he's seen everything! Especially Robin! Maybe what she was saying was right? Maybe Robin was just under some kind of spell cause for no reason at all he was tracking her. Beast Boy knew a thing or two about instinct, hell he lived it most of his radio active life, instinct could some times drive a person to insanity. No matter how straight he or she thought they were you just had to be strong enough to fight it. Right now, Robin looked like he was raging war within his head, the tempting offer – or was it a challenge – Raven had threw at him was to good to pass up.

Yet, one side was screaming, yelling, blowing horns, and howling for him to let her go, to turn around and listen to her advise. _Maybe she's right … maybe this is all wrong and I'm just responding to her demon … maybe … maybe … maybe **she's** wrong._

Without hesitation Robin lowed his lips down to hers and crushed her in a desperate kiss. Raven's eyes went wide with shock and worry suddenly the lights all around them began to flicker on and off. The faint sounds of shattering vases rang deafly in her ears, fading to silence where it was only she and he. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Dear Nevermore don't let this backfire! _Her knees quaked; unconsciously she grabbed a fist full Robin's shirt and held on for fear of falling. He must have taken it the wrong way cause he held on tighter.

5 seconds, that's all it took, 5 seconds, but to them it was like an eternity of torture. Catching their breath, Raven looked up to her commander with a dazed expression while he just looked at her with hope filled eyes. "Nothing?" he whispered.

Nothing? Was it nothing? Oh boy not good, Raven was second-guessing herself; maybe this was a bad idea. _Stick to the plan, push him away, make him go away! _With her dazed look still trying to recover she slowly shook her head and whispered breathlessly, "No … nothing … not a thing …"

Hurt, she had hurt him and she could see it in his sapphire eyes, those beautiful eyes she wanted to see anything other that hurt, or pain. Then to make things worse for her, the fact that she had caused it hurt her. Not wanting to see it any more she pushed away and ran into her room leaving Robin to stand in the middle of the hall cold and alone … or so he thought. Beast Boy pulled away from the sad scene and quietly strolled back down the stairs forgetting why he had come up there in the first place.

Remorse, that as all his senses picked up in the hall, to thick and to solid he had to catch his breath. Gee, who would have thought, eh? Not him that was for sure, he just hoped nothing got to drastic, cause like Raven said she needed to be away from Robin. Beast Boy just prayed she didn't take the extra measure and do something shocking. Like leave them or something, cause even if she was touché so to speak Raven was like a sister he never had. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

--

Later that day, somewhere around the afternoon where Beast Boy was trying his best to forget what he had witnesses back at the hall was sitting upside-down on the couch watching TV. Although every channel that he changed to all he saw was Robin's hurt expression and Raven's confused one, the kiss also kept replaying itself in his head.

They looked to be struggling, Raven looked like she wanted to contribute but held back, while Robin looked hungry. Like he wanted nothing but her.

Beast Boy growled and sat up tossing the remote to the side he thought long and hard about their ordeal. He knew he shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but curiosity had killed the cat. Now he was regretting ever doing it, his friends were struggling with emotional problems and he couldn't do anything to help. The worst thing about knowing all this was he felt like this was only the beginning of an emotional train wreck waiting to happen. Already he could see it, everything spinning out of control, the only people that weren't aware of Hurricane Emotion were Starfire, Cyborg, Bruce, and Alfred. Speaking of which should he tell them?

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Beast Boy shook his head, _Maybe later._ Standing up and turning off the TV he walked around the couch to lean against the pillars to see who was at the door as Alfred answered.

"Good-afternoon Alfred." Answered a familiar voice that Beast Boy found was that Daniel guy from before.

"Good-afternoon Master Daniel, do come in and I shall inform Master Bruce of your arrival. Would you be staying for lunch?" asked the good'ol butler as he made way for the crimson eyed human to step in. Beast Boy blinked, this guy was either a Halloween fan or a concealed creature, but those eyes couldn't be from being human. Genetic defect?

"Thank you Alfred, and yes I'll be staying for lunch."

"Marvelous, Master Bruce would be delighted to here this news." With that Alfred bowed, closed the door and left to find his master. Leaving Daniel to stand and wonder about the house he had been in awhile back, however the sight of the strange green fellow to the side threw off the beautiful style.

"Logan is it not?" he asked, Beast Boy cringed, not only from the use of his name, but from the harsh gaze he was getting from those red eyes. Damn they were so red and piercing, Beast Boy literally felt himself pinned to the far wall from his look.

Getting himself together he took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, Daniel right? The young guy that owns his own company?"

Daniel smirked, again Beast Boy cringed, even his smirk was haunting. It was like he knew a secret and he wasn't about to tell, everything screamed caution, danger, and red alert watch out for this guy! In fact Beast Boy's senses were on end that gut feel of something about to happen wrenched at his insides. "I'm flattered you remembered me."

"Well it's kind-a hard to forget someone with your type of eyes." Beast Boy bluntly pointed out, "Which by the way, no offence or anything, but are they real?"

He chuckled, holy hell what was up with this guy! Everything he did freaked Beast Boy out to the max! "They are 100 real, Logan, something like your unnatural skin color. Green, I do believe I've seen something like it before, but I can't place my finger on it."

"Nah dude," Beast by shook his head, "if you've seen it then you've been at Jump City cause that's where I live with my friends. Only _I_ have this kind-a color."

"Ah Jump City, isn't that where the Titan's located themselves?"

"Shoot."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Daniel," the two's tension level had just begun to rise when Bruce from the stairs came down to greet Grayheart with a smile, "what brings you back?"

"Just come to clarify the party, you still up for it?" Daniel asked straight to the point.

Bruce chuckled, "Of course, besides that, let's head on over to the table for a meal. Garfield, join us?"

Beast Boy was skeptical, before when he met this guy earlier he thought he would have been cool and his instincts just working over time. But now he knew there was just something you couldn't trust with this guy. However the mention of food was to good to pass up. With a nod he followed the host and the second guest to the dinning hall were he saw the rest of his friends. His eyes traveled mostly towards Raven and Robin, both sat across from each other on their spots despite their earlier conference. That was when he could feel it, in his throat where it was hard to breath the thick tension in the air. He felt that if any one were to say the wrong thing feathers would start flying all over the place. Treading on eggshells, Beast Boy cautiously found his way to his seat next to Raven. _Act natural._ He thought.

"Uh, hey Rae whasup?" Raven just closed her eyes and shook her head as if to say forget about it, and that Beast Boy tried to respect. Looking over to Robin he saw him trying not to stare at her, but was failing miserably. Beast Boy took a breath, _Tread very carefully Beast Boy, this don't look like it's something to joke about._

"I believe you already met my son and his friends," Bruce suggested distracting Beast Boy for the moment to look up at Daniel as he sat next to Bruce he couldn't help but noticed how the guys eyes lingered on Raven for more than a few seconds. Like an over protective brother Beast Boy gulped down a warning growl.

"Yes, I have and in fact I would like to ask you all a question." The shape-shifter noticed both Robin and Raven look up, and for a moment the tension vanished. Eyeing Daniel carefully as he smirked and asked, "I was wondering, now that I have merged with Bruce my company has expanded greatly and requires more hands. Frankly I'd rather do all the work myself, but my time is limited. So if you will please consider my offer for at least one of you to become my personal assistant or intern to lean about the business I'd much appreciate it."

Robin's eyes narrowed in suspicion Beast Boy did much the same, "We don't have any background on business affaires. Why would you ask one of us to become your assistant?"

"Not mainly an assistant Grayson, but an intern, you could lean about the business and maybe even enjoy it." Daniel pointed out.

Robin shook his head going straight into protective, detective mode, "I don't know, this doesn't sound right."

Bruce broke in to be the voice of reason, "Richard, everything's okay, none of you have to go if you don't want to, right? Daniel?"

Daniel shrugged, "I guess, but I'd say it's a great learning opportunity. Logan told me the five of you room together am I correct?"

A glare was shot from Robin on the downlo as Beast Boy jerked his head back slightly, _Damn! Why do I get the feel this was a set up?_ Beast Boy cleared his throat and shrugged answering hesitantly, "Uh … ye … sure, yeah. We do."

"Well then I will assure you that if one of you were to join me your friend will visit you every weekend for a full year. You have my word as a gentleman." Daniel put a hand to his heart and bowed his head in such a sophisticated manner.

"A Year?" Starfire inquired, "Why that sounds rather long to be just as you say interning. I don't believe I could ever leave my friends for such a long period of time. Do accept my apologies."

Daniel nodded and looked to Cyborg who hook his head, "Sorry, but as much as I'd like to just up and split, my loyalties are to my friends like St – uh, Amora here."

Looking down to Robin, Beast Boy could have swore he saw sparks flying in between the two as Robin answered in a toneless voice, "No thanks."

Moment of truth, Beast Boy already knew his answer, "Sorry dude, but suits and ties are so not me."

The Titan's – especially Robin and Beast Boy – all looked to the last Titan. Thoughtful she was, and inquisitive she looked up to Daniel and asked, "Do we need an application?"

Daniel formed another smirk and answered softly, "No, it's all on me."

"For a full year? Do we have to follow you wherever you go? Even live with you? Kind of drastic don't you think?"

"The distance from Gotham to Jump City –" again Beast Boy felt Robin slip him another of his glares. The changeling chuckled nervously, " –is a far one, it would be a tolling trip back and forth. I could provide you with an apartment all your own, and trust me you will be getting paid in full as any normal assistant."

Raven took a deep breath she felt them, all of her friends giving her looks of utter disbelief. Especially Robin, in fact she could feel his aura raging in outrage. She could tell he was fighting to keep quiet. It may not look or sound like much, but in hints and little clues it was obvious she was really thinking about this. Looking up to Daniel again after staring at her plate she sighed, "This is really much to think about."

"Please, do think, this is a chance of a lifetime. Do you have any skills as a business woman?" they didn't like that, Robin and Beast Boy didn't like the way Daniel was saying and encouraging her to leave the group. Surely she'd never … right?

Raven shrugged, "Not much, just bits and pieces …"

Daniel nodded, and for the rest of the meal it was eaten in total silence. Raven ignored the eyes she was getting from all her Titan's and thought long and hard about his offer. This could be a chance; a chance for her to get away from Robin, cause lord knows how much trouble she's going to bring him if she stayed any longer.

Their relationship was totally wrong on all levels that she couldn't quite mention. Her with Robin was like Day with Night, once the shadow stands over the light is when darkness shall over take all sane thoughts. She was Night; she was the shadowed blemish on Day's beautiful nature, being with him was not logical. Right? Now him and Starfire that was a smart match. Right? He belonged with Starfire not her. Right? She shouldn't be bothered by that stupid kiss … Right? It meant nothing … Right? Absolutely, positively nothing … Right?

Wrong. It meant something, a whole big something, serge of something that she couldn't explain. An electrifying feeling had swept over her the moment he made contact, it was so wrong, but it felt so right. So good, so … she wanted more, but she couldn't allow it. The little voice in her head had been bugging her, telling her it was all nothing but a stupid little nothing. It was all instinct, it was all nothing … at least that was what she wanted to believe.

She wanted so much to believe she wasn't … **_feeling_** … anything for her commanding leader, but as much as she would like to deny it she couldn't. Raven Roth was actually beginning to feel something for her leader, which was why she decided to take Daniel up on his offer. To have a relationship with your teammate could only spell trouble, especially if you're an emotionless Ice Queen that had to keep her feelings in check. It was not only wrong, but also dangerous … and the thing that frightened her was … she liked it.


	5. Tensions Rising, No Release

**_Disclaimer: _Don't own teen Titans or Batman, they belong to whoever created them. Who? Not me that's for sure.**

**A/N!WARNING! THIS IS WHERE THE RATING WILL BE TAKING IN EFFECT. FROM THIS CHAPTER ON, LOOK OUT! Just thought you'd like to know, continue if you dare.**

--

**Tensions Rising, No Release**

After lunch when Daniel left Raven was bombarded with questions from her teammates. It went something like this as they walked up to the hall where the rooms were.

"Friend Raven surely you do not mean your consideration for leaving us is that right?"

"Raven, girl, come on, don't do this we need you."

"Yeah Raven how could you? Are you sure your heads on right man? Have you been mediating properly?"

"Why?"

She stopped. She turned around to the one person that sounded the most hurt, he wasn't even looking at her when he asked. Even the other Titans stopped and silence to see Robin's head hanging low hiding his blue eyes from the world. Raven gulped, it was getting harder to fight her emotions as she heard the obvious pain in his voice. She whispered, "You know why?"

"So that's it?" he whispered back still looking to the ground his fists clenched and unclenched. Struggling to keep his voice steady, not from crying, no far from it. But from shouting, Raven could feel the deep anger he was hold towards her, _It's for the better he dislikes me, that way when the year is done he'll be over me._

Why did that thought hurt her so much? She shook her head it didn't matter, and looked not only to Robin but the other Titans, "I'm sorry, all of you … but … I just feel like I have to go. Besides, it's only for a year."

"Yes, but the Earthen years are so long." Starfire thought aloud, "We will all miss you greatly friend Raven. Please, you promise to visit on the weekends?"

Raven nodded, "I promise, every weekend I'll be there."

Starfire smiled, "Then I am proud for you to be on your own. Maybe the Daniel is right? Maybe this is an opportunity of sorts."

**_SLAM!_**

Everyone jumped at the sound of a harsh abuse shut of a door. Apparently it must have been Robin cause he wasn't around for the moment; Cyborg scratched the human side of his head, "Gee, what's eating him?"

"I may be of assistance, but I think friend Robin is more then ever troubled by Raven's departure." Starfire shrugged, Beast Boy studied Raven's expression and he could tell she was getting frustrated.

"Uh, Raven, might I suggest a warm hot bath?" she gave him a suspicious look, he quickly covered up, "You look kind-a tense. Just a suggestion."

"Sure, see you guys later, I won't be down for dinner. Please give my apologize to Bruce and I'm sorry again to you all."

"Please, apologize are not needed," Starfire bowed her head and with a bright smile tugged Beast Boy's elbow, "Come my friend for you have promise to show me this DDR of a dancing game. I am most curious."

"Okay. Ow! Not so hard I'm following!" down the hall Beast Boy's whimpers of pan and Starfire's giggles of "joy" echoed through out the large manor. Leaving Cyborg and Raven alone, Raven could tell by his posture and slow intake and release of air that he was going to ask her the question she dread.

"Rav, is there something going on between the two of you?" he asked with a concerned tone, Raven wanted so desperately to rub her temples to keep the headache that was forming at bay. However thought better of it for fear of showing anything wrong to Cyborg. This business was hers and Robin's alone he didn't have to get involved.

So playing to part of befuddled Titan she raised a curious brow, "What? You mean me and Robin?"

Cyborg nodded his head and Raven sighed still plying her part. Wasn't like it was hard, she'd been playing parts for most of her life, this was nothing, "I assure you Cyborg everything's fine, nothing's going on between us, that's a promise."

The half-man, half-droid raised a questioning brow, before sighing and shaking his head. Putting a hand on her shoulder he whispered, "Don't promise something you can't keep. See ya tomorrow I guess."

Raven glared; even if the gesture and suggestion was suppose to be a friendly one she couldn't stop the sadistic side of her to rise. Shrugging his hand away from her shoulder she backed up and headed to her room not before calling back to him, "Don't begin to assume things you don't understand Cyborg. Robin's actions are his own, and so are mine if we cross it still wouldn't concern you."

"Not if it means the welfare of the team," Cyborg shot back, "Tell me Raven, what is your real reason for leaving the Titan's in a blink of an eye?"

Suddenly her amethyst eyes lost their fire and Cyborg knew he hit the right note, Raven was like his kid sister and he cared for her greatly in that way as well as Starfire, but not as strong. Raven was more of a person that looked like she had everything under control and in checks, when really, now that Cyborg knew her well enough. He saw that she struggled everyday, with what? He had yet to find out, which was why he found himself more so protective of her than any other Titan. Raven may have been able to hold her own in a real battlefield, but when it came to other things it was a whole different ballgame.

_Click_, she had gone into her room, no comment, not even a look in the eye before she disappeared into her solitude. Cyborg shook his head, he could feel it, tension was rising high and it wasn't about to simmer. Something told him that before she left something was going to happen. Whether good or bad, the tension in the air hd to be relieved one way or the other.

--

Monday. The crew found themselves back at their tower, home, but for one certain member it was just a place to eat sleep and dwell in shelter for the night to get her things ready for her trip back to Gotham tomorrow. Yes, at the ball Raven had told Daniel she had accepted his offer while dancing a formal waltz and she had to say even thinking of it now made her blush. She shook her head angrily as she grabbed her things and quickly made her way to her room to finish her packing. While the other Titans headed to their own rooms for a good old fashion sleep session.

_Don't be stupid girl! He's going to be your boss for the next year, no need to be screwin' around now. Besides this was suppose to be an opportunity to get your head straight and really think about your life … and … **his**. _She sighed as she slowed her rapid packing until she completely stopped to sit on her bed … the bed she'd never sleep in for the next year. The bed where she first really felt secured … she was leaving it all behind, for the moment she took to sit and actually think about this. She realized she'd be leaving all the people who cared about her and vise-versa behind; she'd be leaving the place that had started her whole life on earth behind.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she continued to put things away working on automatic as she packed and then headed to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower. Her mind was a scattered mess, that much she could tell, and to top it off her mark was beginning to sudden fill her body with a strange pang of pain. Ever since that day Robin slammed the door on her and the other's, the marking would hint an infliction of pain while she bathed and when she got to close to Robin.

Now was no better, but now it seemed to be even more intense than before. She winced and rolled her shoulder around to try and ease it as she finished off her shower. Wrapping a towel around her she didn't bother to dry herself off as she walked to the mirror and turned her shoulder to it. The tattoo was not showing any weird signs, but it was beginning to hurt like hell! Why?

It never usually lasted this long, what's up? Quickly drying off and getting ready to put on her nightclothes she involuntarily winced again as her hand shot up to hold her shoulder. Squeezing it like someone trying to stop the bleeding from a bullet wound. Why was it hurting so much? _Maybe it's just a minor bone ache or something. Maybe working it off or meditating would do the trick._

Satisfied for these suggestions she quickly threw on a sports bra with a cross back and loose sweat pants. Then taking her position in the middle of her room and breathing in her patterns with her eyes closed she tried to find her center. _Azarath … Metrion … Zinthous … Azarath … Metrion … Zinthous … Azarath … Metrion … Zinthous … Azarath … Metrion … Zinthous …Azarath …fuck! What the hell! Ah!_

Dropping from her floating position she quickly shot her hand to her shoulder again, the pain had only intensified. Groaning in discomfort she stood up, _This isn't working._ With a growl she left her room for a walk to the kitchen, she didn't know what would be there, but she had to be there for some reason. It wasn't on her own accord that she was going in that direction, her feet were acting as if they had a mind of it's own. It didn't matter to her as long as the pain eased up cause she strangely felt uncomfortable in her room.

Coming out from the elevator and heading fro the kitchen, she found to her utter shock a certain Boy Wonder leaning against the far wall drinking down bottled water as if he had been dehydrated all his life. Judging by the poor lighting with only the island lamp on she could tell he was wearing no shirt and was glistening with sweat. Apparent that he had been in the training room, Raven's breath hitched when he looked her way. His mask on.

Suddenly, the air grew thick, the silence was deafening, and the bodies grew tense. Movement seemed implausible, but Robin defied it by tossing the bottle to the trashcan, never taking his eyes off her. The only thing she thought of when she heard a successful _swoosh_ was, _Nice shot._ Other then that when he made his way around the island, Raven gulped. All the funnies had jumped out the window to suffer the fall of the rocks below than to face up to the look Robin was giving her. With his mask on she couldn't make up her mind whether she liked it or not, cause with it on she couldn't tell what he was thinking so it was difficult to calculate her next move. Then again she didn't want to know cause she'd be afraid her naughty little mind would be right.

He still kept coming; he wasn't stopping, forcing her to back up to the wall behind her she gasped his name and he did the same. Before she new it he had crushed his lips down upon hers in a hungry kiss, and reason was screaming for her to stop him. You know what she did? Nothing, she let it scream as Robin worked wonders on her. Forcing his tongue through her lips she immediately allowed him access to wage war for dominance.

Her hands found their way roaming over his body and so he did the same, every time his hand brushed against her skin it sent waves of fire coursing through her veins. When had this happened? What had happened between them to cause this agitating sexual tension – all thoughts seized when she felt him tease her breast by running a nimble finger over her sports bra. Moaning into the kiss she instinctively pushed up against him, even in their state of dress there was too much clothing between them.

_"…Robin …"_ she gasped and whispered his name ever so slightly as she felt his mouth leave hers to trail wet kisses down her jaw to her neck leaving red marks wherever his lips touched. Abandoning her neck to cover her lips with his again he found his hands had a mind of their own as they pushed up her bra and cupped her breast. Messaging and molding them the faint sound of shattering glass in the cupboards tickled their senses, but he could careless. All he cared about right now was Raven, was finally having her however he wished.

Just the way she whispered his name drove him crazy he wanted her more than anything and the thought of her leaving him tomorrow made his action ever more the fevering. Wrapping his arms around her waist he weightlessly picked her up quite please with how she wrapped those damn sexy legs of hers around him. He growled in frustrating when she felt her most intimate area brush against his. Disposing of her on the island he relished her cry of pleasure when they met for that brief moment. Just for that more sounds of things breaking and imploding surrounded them.

Robin captured her lips once again he stifled any and all moans as he teasingly trailed his right hand down her chest, past her stomach, lingering over her belly button … and then … _"Oooohhh … Robin … I don't … ah …"_

She was losing it, trashing the tower under Robin's every caress, this had to stop, _"Robin … naahhooo … Robin."_

He could tell, Robin could tell she was struggling with something, as much as he wanted to, as much as much as needed her, he wasn't going to have her unless she truly wanted it. So pulling her sports bra back down and with a final kiss it took every bit of will power he could muster to stop him from ravishing her again when she whimpered in disappointment. "I don't want you to stay on weekends?"

Raven still dazed and wondering why he had stopped yet grateful for it gave him a curious look, "What?"

"Visit only when you deem it necessary," god it was killing him inside for saying this … but … if she was right … oh damn she looked so tempting just sitting there. Leaning in for another kiss he was jumping for joy when she did not push him away. Chastise and sweet, nothing like they had before, Robin once again held himself back as he just leaned his forehead with hers. Looking deep into her confused violet eyes. God she looked so sweet, putting a hand to her cheek he said barely above a whisper, "If you're right about this whole demon thing, I don't want you to come back to stay on weekends. Only come when you feel like it … that's … that's … that's a … goddamn it! I can't even say it!"

His fist met the countertop in a harsh slam, but Raven wasn't fazed. Coming out of her dazed like state she reached her hands up to take off the mask that covered his beautiful sapphire eyes. Only to find he was really struggling within himself to restrain himself for their sake. He looked so frustrated, so desperate to have her that she was almost ready to give herself up for him. She didn't like the way he looked, didn't like the way his deep blue eyes clashed and raged. Cupping his face she kissed his forehead, then this eyes and then his lips, "I know Robin … I know … I'll follow your orders, I won't come to visit if you don't want me to."

He suddenly grabbed her, held her in a tight embrace his ocean blue eyes showing everything he was feeling, "Damn it all Raven. This doesn't feel like a spell or whatever it is. I want you, and **_only_** you. I don't want you to go where I can't see you –" he kissed between her eyes, " –where I can't hear you –" he kissed her right ear, " –where I can't taste you –" he kissed her lips and lingered there for a moment before breaking and holding her tight, leaning her head on his chest while he rested his on top of hers, " –I want you so badly Raven, please, defy my order and stay."

Playing with her hair Raven was fighting with all fantasy to listen and stay, she felt so safe in his arms. So secured and protected, she'd never want to leave his comforting warmth, but that was fantasy and this was reality. With one kiss on his chest she pulled away from him and he moved, the warmth they wanted gone, for good? Only time will tell as Robin helped Raven off the counter and followed her out the kitchen. Deciding that all the silver where that had been demolished was going to be left till tomorrow. They were actually surprised none of the other's has come down to check to the ruckus. Boy were they wrong.

N shadows stepped out a curious yet fascinated Starfire, she heard it all … the talking, she heard what they both had to say and to say she was confused was more than an understatement. She didn't understand Robin's order to keep her from weekend visits. Where she was concerned she always thought lovers tried everything they could to be around each other, not tell them to leave and practically to never return. Then for that matter, what did Robin mean about demon? Starfire gasped, _I hope friend Raven's father does not try to kill again, but I thought we got rid of him? Oh, I do not understand this; I must talk to Cyborg or Beast Boy. Surely one of them will understand this odd behavior._

With that thought in mind she waited an agonizing few confused minutes until she boarded the elevator giving Robin and Raven enough time to separate into their rooms or … something like. Coming up to the hall where their rooms were she quickly flew down to Cyborg's room thinking that maybe since he is the oldest he'd know more. Coming to his door she urgently knocked loud enough for only him to hear.

Inside Cyborg grumbled grumpily, now what did the world want? Couldn't it tell he was trying to sleep? Getting up and walking to the door he pressed the button and _swoosh_ there on the other side he saw a very away Starfire with a very curious face. He yawned, "Star? What up? Raven's plane leaves about 8:00 in the morning, you better go back to sleep if you plan to see her off."

"Friend Cyrborg I am most sorry to disturb your sleep, but I have saw something that has peaked my curiosity."

Cyborg rased a brow and let her in before closing the door and leaning against it for support, it was to late in the night for this, but when an alien girl finds something of interest there's no letting it down. "Alright, spit it out, what's so fascinating at this night hour Star?"

"Robin and Raven," she stated so matter-of-factly, Cyborg shook his head still trying to wake up.

"What? What about them? Aren't they in their rooms?"

"That is what troubles me, they were not, they were in the kitchen where I have waken up to check on the noise of destruction."

"Noise of destruction? Were they fighting?"

"No quite the opposite. Answer me this my metal friend, when two lovers rendezvous into the night, should they not talk of love and staying together instead of being apart?"

Now Cyborg was wide awake an giving Starfire an age old look of confusion, "What are you talking about? Lovers? Rendezvous? Raven and Robin? What?"

Starfire shyly began to make circles on the floor looking very much like a child caught doing something bad, "My intrusion went unnoticed, but it seems that our two friends have more than just tension rising Cyborg. Robin spoke of Raven's demon, and of her to never visit unless she says so, yet he sounded saddened at his order. Why would one give an order they clearly do not mean?"

"Okay," Cyborg shook his head again, it was too late for this, but everything Starfire mentioned was not making sense. Yet at least, "Take it back a bit, you said you **saw** Raven and Robin in the kitchen."

"Only heard."

"What made you go down?"

"The sounds of destruction."

"What sounds of destruction?"

"Like maddening animals stampeding and taking frustration out on or silver where, have you not heard it? It was awfully loud."

"Okay and while checking for this you **heard** the two talking? Not fighting?"

Starfire seemed to be contemplating the question and answering slowly, "Well, friend Robin sounded restraint, and friend Raven sounded flushed. I hardly think that's fighting so I'll answer yes to your first and no to your second."

Cyborg gave a dry look, he knew what she meant, now he knew what the real beef was between them was. However the puzzle was still not solved, "Okay, they were talking, about what?"

"Raven's demon, and Robin not wanting her to come back on the weekends of her year trip … yet that's what troubles me. Why would Robin go to such great lengths to keep Raven out of his reach when he clearly wants her? Why would she agree to him? Friend Cyborg please help me to solve this mystery."

Taking a deep breath he yawned again and answered, "I think it has something to do with her demon you mentioned."

"Are we going to save the world again Cyborg?" Starfire inquired, Cyborg shook his head.

"Far from it … I think … this might just be a battle only Robin and Raven could fight, so I think it's best we only intervene when necessary. Yeah."

Starfire pouted, "I worry about them Cyborg."

Cyborg sighed and pressed the button to where his door slid open and so to lead her out, "I do to, but worrying won't get them any better. Go to sleep Starfire, and don't worry **too** much."

Before she left she turned and smiled up at her friend, "Thank you for everything, I feel a little better know I'm not the only one worried about our friends well being. Good-night."

"Night Star," before walked out completely Cyborg called back to her, "Hey Star, don't do this again, I am **way** to tired for relationship problems."

Shed giggled, "Of course."


	6. It pains me to leave, literally!

**_Disclaimer: _Don't own Teen Titans or Batman related items.**

**A/N: Holy snap! That was to long for me to hold this thing off, sorry guys, but things got a little hectic in my life. I just hope at least the length of this chapter will make up for the length of the wait.**

--

**It pains me to leave, literally!**

"Well Rae …" Cyborg stopped and parked the car next to the sidewalk where they were to be dropping Raven off. Turning to look at her he noticed how distant she was and put a hand on her shoulder, "We're here."

"I see." Raven answered so quietly where the others in the back had too strain to hear what she said. With a nod she grabbed the door's handle and squeezing it as if it were her only lifeline she pulled and exited the T-car. The other's got out with her and went to the back to help her unload her belongings. Starfire was at the brim of tears, she didn't want her female friend to leave, and with the knowledge she learned from last night. She was hurting for her friends' heartache, Beast Boy walked up to Raven.

"You sure there's nothing I can do to make you stay?" Raven shook her head slowly and sadly, Beast Boy smirked, "Not even this?"

Jumping and morphing into cute little kitten he landed in Raven's arms and reached up to gently lick her cheek with his rough cat-like tongue. Purring loudly he cuddled his head under her chin and made sure she could feel the vibration of his purr. With a mew he looked up and for the moment Raven almost broken down in tears, he was so cute that she didn't want to leave. _Damn you Beast Boy don't make this harder than it already is._ He could tell he was really making a dent in her as she smiled and huffed to look away, but he saw. She was already watering up and didn't want him to see her holding back tears. Somehow this thought made him smile, at least he made her feel something before she left. Jumping out of her grasp and morphing back to his human form he tackled her much like Starfire would in a tight hug. "We're gonna' miss you Rae."

"I'll … Beast Boy … I'll miss you to." She held him and whispered it ever so silently to where only his animal senses could hear her. After one more squeeze he let her go and Starfire walked up to her with her fists under her chin and her cheeks already trailing with tears her lower lip quaking. Raven could see the struggle in her ever green eyes, she wanted nothing more than to tell her to stay, but knew she couldn't.

"I guess … this is … good-bye then …" Starfire chocked and couched for the tightness in her throat was becoming too much. Raven sighed, and opened her arms for a hug her own tears becoming too much of a burden to handle, letting one slide she tried again to hold back another as Starfire held her. Gentle and sweet, not like all the others before in the day as she chocked, "W-we will all m-m-miss you terribly."

Raven let go a laughed gasp feeling her voice quiver, "You act as if I'm leaving forever."

"Just please, be happy." Starfire pulled away and put her right hand to her heart and bowed, Raven followed the gesture before Starfire flew off to hide behind Beast Boy as Cyborg came up and held out a hand for a shake.

His face was stone, but yet held a kinder soft fire in his eyes, Raven chuckled. To hell with a handshake she was already breaking down might as well go all the way. Embracing him she gulped down the hard feeling in her throat, "See ya Cyborg, take care."

"**You **should take care." Cyborg pulled away and handed her, her communicator, "remember, if any one messes with you they mess with us. No one hurts my family."

Raven giggled, and sniffled, "We're not even remotely blood related."

"You don't have to be for a family." Stepping aside Raven nodded and her smile suddenly fell when amethyst met cold white of a mask that hid ocean blue. His expression was stone, no emotion was shown, yet if any one looked close enough they'd see his jaws clenching and unclenching. Straining to hold back any to all contact with her as flashes of what had almost accord the night before was still fresh in their minds. She could almost hear his mind pleading, begging her to not step a foot on that plane. To come back and be with him, and she wanted to obey it, but chose better … at least she thought it was.

"Bye," she whispered, and saw him visibly flinch, that must have been the hardest hit for him than any other villain could dare to dream.

"Take care." He was shocked at how steady and calm his voice sounded when all he wanted to do was take her away and finish what they started, then to never let her go. To see her make physical contact with the other males had drove him close to the point of insanity, no one of the same gender as he was to touch her. Him, and **only** him was allowed any to all access to her mind, body, and soul.

Yet, he couldn't even have that, in fact he couldn't even touch her for fear of something regretful later on. But seeing her willingly throw her arms around their necks and freely letting them hold her … well … it was pretty damn hard not to lose it. He thought he deserved a little something for that, and that was what he got. To deep in thought he barely felt her wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace. He stifled a groan at the thought of having been this close to her and had done so much more than her kiss on his cheek. Trying not to seem so out of it he held her like the others had as she whispered the same why she whispered to them, "I'll call you guys as soon as I get to my place. It's been nice working with you, I'll be back, I promise."

"Better keep to your word." With that she let him go, damn, their time wasn't long enough, her warmth was addictive and he wanted more, her taste was like life liquid he needed to sustain his very life. With out her … he didn't know what to do … he saw her grab her things and enter the airport, he heard the other's shuffling into the T-car to drive back to the tower, he felt himself follow suit. Yet he was numb, he couldn't really feel anything, couldn't see, and couldn't operate correctly. How could you when your heart and soul was leaving on a jet plane with out a moments thought? _This is a spell all right … you've bewitched me Raven Roth, this may have been an accident … but I'm not regretting it. The only thing I'm regretting is letting you go._

Ah, bittersweet realization, the perfect irony of him actually falling in love with a midnight beauty …

--

The plane ride back to Gotham was a numb one. Where most would have been shifting and moving to get in a comfortable positions and putting ear plugs on to drown out the roar of the engines. Raven did nothing of the sort; she just sat in her one spot next to the window and watched as her life vanished under the clouds. Her purple eyes showing nothing more than sadness as she sighed and leaned her forehead on the cold unfeeling glass of the window. It felt good to actually feel something other than numbness, for a split millisecond she was glad the frozen window was able to help her out.

Then realty sunk in. She was leaving it all behind, leaving Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and … _Robin_. Quickly she pressed her forehead a bit harder against the glass and bit back the pain throbbing on her shoulder. Damn it all! Ever since she turned her back on her friends the thing was pulsing. Emitting strong waves of energy and practically tugging her back, she never understood its meaning. Why was it pulling her back to her friends? Why was it hurting the way it did like last night? Why didn't she know the answer? _Why? Why? **WHY?**_ _So many fucking questions and no goddamn answers! _

Out of her thoughts, the flight attendant that was coming down to ask the passengers if they would like any refreshments and gasped in shock when one of the cans just crushed and popped itself. Raven put a hand to her forehead and groaned, _Get it together Raven, get it together. Just take a step back and look at it from a different angle, that's the reason you're doing this right? To step back and see where you're going …_

Raven sighed and finally calmed down for now, but that didn't mean her tattoo was going to do the same. It still hurt like all hell and she wanted nothing more than for it to stop. Damn, was she missing something about this marking? She heard stories were only the brave of heart and most noble of nobles receive the mark. It was then to her gasping realization she found that those stories all ended in tragedy. Either by death of rash actions to save a lover from immanent doom or by a broken heart, the result was all the same. Not something you'd expect to happen to the main character of the story, living their life to the fullest only to die by a silly emotion.

She gulped, that thought was just not comforting. Kicking herself in the head she scolded herself for not remembering something obvious! Raven found herself worrying, why was it all the noblemen(women) all died from a silly reason of love? When they had withstood the forces of impending doom? This was all disturbing, so she made it her number one on her things to do, to find out more on her mark. Cause like it or not, every mark whether good or bad not only made the statement of your rank in life, but challenged your lacking quality. In this case, the mark of nobility Raven assumed to challenge the one thing every hero did not have. **_A serious relationship._** _Damn._

Before she knew it the flight was over, the fasten seat belt sigh was turned on and the decent had take place. Granted the decent startled Raven, but only because she couldn't believe how rough it had been. That was why when the plane taxied to its drop off point Raven was relieved to finally be off the plane.

_Okay, let's make this look good._ Smoothing out her black turtleneck sweater and her long dress pants she had decided that if she was going to act the type she might as well dress the type. Gathering her belongs and stepping off the plane with her single black bag she proceeded to go through everything as a normal civilian would go through in an airport. Even in the process of collecting the rest of her things, which she thought was totally a drag.

Until things got little interesting when she felt a hand on her shoulder, on instinct she kicked up her concealment spell and turned to see a human security, crap. Not even out the airport she was already getting busted, "Excuse me, miss Roth correct?"

Raven blinked, _Okay how did he know my name?_ "Yes?"

The security guard nodded, "Okay good, just wanted to let you know your bags have been taken by Mr. Grayheart and he's waiting for you outside once you go through everything else. Is that okay with you?"

Raven got suspicious and showed it with a raise of her brows, surely she should have been grateful, but she never even let her friends help her pack let alone go into her room alone! Now here was Grayheart, her soon-to-be boss, taking possession of her things. Just where the hell did he get off even **_touching _**her things? Talk about invasion of privacy, Raven took a deep breath to keep from imploding someone else's belongs and smiling forcefully at the guard she nodded her head, "Thank you for letting me know officer really appreciate it."

"Not a problem and by the way," the officer grabbed her hand and shook it, Raven's inner demon was screaming to kill him. No one touched her but Robin! Wait a minute … she did **_not _**just think that, "welcome to Gotham."

"Th-thank you." Pulling her hand back to her body she watched him leave back to his post as she gulped and put hand to her forehead, _Not even the second day and weird shit is happening. I need a vacation._

Shaking her head she continued with the airport security and the works before she found herself home free from the insufferable building. Fuck it, the next time something like this comes up she was **_not_** taking a plane. Especially Earthen planes, they're so freakin' paranoid, not only that but there were to many people.

Exiting the airport she looked around, _Now where the hell is this guy? Just because he's doing all this for me doesn't mean shit! I could very well take care of myself thank you very much. He has no right to –_ a hand to her shoulder; she spun around, startled to come face-to-face with blood-red crimson eyes. He was close, **_too_** close, the only other time he was this close was when he asked her to dance back at the ball. Even then she felt slightly uncomfortable, especially with the look he was giving her. If it were not for his exotic eyes that showed nothing, yet displayed the wild flicker of fire Raven would not haven even spared him a second glance. Let alone get lost in them, they reminded her of – "Miss Roth, I trust your flight went as painless as possible."

_It was okay until I found my things have been hijacked by a red-eyed menace, _she thought sarcastically as she took a step back to put some distance between them and rolled her carry on in front of her to indicate discreetly she didn't want him to come any closer then they already were. Bad enough she was feeling vulnerable with only him and her and none of her friends there to back her up. She tried not to show it as she shrugged, "What could you expect on a trip like that, though I have to say for my first experience it was mixed."

She shocked herself, that didn't really come out the way she was feeling, it came out clam and steady like she usually was, she only hoped she could keep it up. Grayheart nodded and bent to take her bag from her, "Very well then, here let me take your things and we can be on our way."

Raven wanted so badly to decline, but he had already whisked her bag away and put a hand on the back to lead her to his limo. Well, to say any other girl would have been swooning and falling for his guy head over heals would not be a surprise. He had the looks, the brains, and most importantly the money. Not only that, but he was the definition of what a gentlemen should be. He honestly gave no reason for her to hate or distrust him, minus the luggage part, that wasn't really something some one would freak out about right?

In the back her bag disappeared and in the limo she went with the escort of Grayheart right behind her. Making sure to sit with some distance she was glad he didn't try anything to make her uncomfortable, what was with this guy? Raven took him for the type to have his way with women, so she expected him to try something as soon as they were alone and no one was looking. Not that she wanted him to, but he was shocking, surprising, taking her back at every turn.

Turning to her after telling the driver where to go and capturing her attention again with his hypnotic red eyes he grinned. Not a scary grin, but a grin a friend would give a friend when they had a surprise for them. "We'll be heading towards your new place first so to get yourself situated and comfortable, then if you like I'll give you a tour of Gotham before we head to the office and get you ready for your new job. Are you well with this?"

_No damn it! Give me a reason to kick your ass and go back to being a Titian. Come on, show me you're not who I think you are! _Raven thought and struggled to keep her face from showing her frustration. She didn't know his she was so bothered with his caring ways. Maybe because she didn't believe there to be any one in the universe to pull off the innocent act so completely. She almost felt like she could trust him, and that scared her, trust did not come natural to her, but with him it came all to easy. Sighing she look away from his crimson hews to stare at the carpeted limo floor. Steadily she said slowly, "I guess it would be fine."

She felt a hand on her hands, which were on her lap and she struggled not to tear it off. At least she struggled to keep her demon under control; damn what was up with that? Her demon was going crazy every time a male that it was not familiar with touched her. That never happened before, and with her confused head she didn't know whether to be grateful for Grayheart's next string of understanding words that comfort her. Or to try and hate him for it, she had to be going insane. Then she looked down at his hand and tried not to raise a brow, _Hello what's this? A scar, from what I wonder._

"Ms. Roth, I know you may not trust me. Even question your trust in me, and I know I can't ask for you **_to_** trust me … but I will ask that you at least feel comfortable to talk to me about any doubts you have on this whole thing. If you feel in anyway that you're not up to this, I'll pull the plug." Now, Raven can honestly say she found something to challenge him at, but damn it! Why did it have to be the wrong one? He knew how to word everything so perfect; she cursed him again for the umpteenth time that day.

"Well Mr. Grayheart I'd have to say, and excuse my term, but bring it on." Raven grinned at his taken back look as he pulled his hand from her. However, her fun ended when he recovered from his shock all to soon and returned with his own grin. Not a friendly one any more, but for a split second Raven saw his barrier drop to show a flash of something … strange … she didn't like it.

"You are … intriguing … **_Ms. _**Roth, a mystery that calls me to solve." She didn't like where this was heading, curse her luck she should have known this would back fire on her!

Still playing the part Raven bowed her head ever so slightly with her grin still on, "You flatter me Grayheart, when it is not I that is the mystery, but you." _Raven! Shut your trap! You're already in trouble don't magnify it!_

He chuckled a chuckle that'll leave any girl breathless, especially with that damned sexy smile to go with it! Raven chilled, oh fudge this was **_so_** not what she bargained for. "Don't overestimate me Ms. Roth, what you see is what you get. If there is more you wish to know … well, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you'd rather keep this strictly business correct?"

Raven glared, "Intrigue me Grayheart, while you are out on that limb did you see anything that gave you reason to doubt my true intentions? Of course this is business, nothing more, nothing less."

Stupid grin would not go away, she just wanted to smack it off, "Then I see no reason to press the matter on. You said so yourself nothing more, nothing less so I do not believe there is reason to stress."

"Who's stressing?"

The limo stopped, but neither made a move to leave, Raven was caught not being able to move for the challenges in those blood-red eyes were taunting her. No one taunted her and got away with it, especially with that twisted grin he just wouldn't let down, "A bit of jetlag Ms. Roth? Gotten you rather **_tense_**?"

The bastard was playing with her; again she kicked herself in the head scolding herself for not noticing sooner. Curse it all, she came to get her head straight, but now she believed she had just twisted it straight **_off._** Shaking her head she opened the limo door to get out, the air in the car becoming to much for her to take. The nerve! How dare he, she's the one new here and he goes and does –"Forgive me Ms. Roth, I have stepped out of line. I should not have insulted you in such a way."

She half expected this guy to drop to his knees and **_beg_** for forgiveness. Even as she turned to him he looked genuinely sorry, how could any girl not forgive that? Letting her guard drop for the moment she rolled her eyes and turned back to the building, "It's nothing, forget it I was just being childish. You should be the one asking for the apology."

"What's done is done I suppose." He more stated than asked as he walked around the limo and lead her into the building, and was knock flat on her butt when she saw that the place could not have been an apartment building! It was so … beautifully styled, it looked like you could have put it on MTV cribs! That was just the lobby; when they got to her "room" Raven found that it was the top. That isn't a typo; the whole top floor was hers like a penthouse suite or something along those lines. A mini one-story house she supposed. The first thing that comes to mind was what Beast Boy had said a while back at Bruce Wayne's "house", _Guy got **too** much money._

"Grayheart," she whispered in disbelief shaking her head as she walked to the center of her living room. Dodging the no doubt expensive furniture that was circled around a glass coffee table. Raven ignored it to walk where the whole far wall was nothing but tinted glass with silken curtains to cover if it got to hot or bright.

This was too much, but the view was splendid, granted not as great as the one back at the tower, but nice enough to just sit at the corner bay window and just stare off. Never had she lived so lavished, even at her home planet. It all felt strange as she turned to face a smiling Grayheart obviously feeling rather well with himself that he had pleased her. Raven shook her head, this wasn't right, this went against her Azarathian belief how was she going to pay all this back? "Grayheart, you didn't have to do anything to this extreme. I would have been well off with something less extravagant."

"Don't Roth," Grayheart shook his head and walked the distance she had traveled to the view at the window. He stood beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, "I insist, to be honest your friend Grayson did not look all to well with you're decision. So this is to prove you are in good hands."

"Yes, but –"

"Ah-ah, that's enough of that. Call your friends and when you're ready to leave I'll be sitting right here. You're room is that way." Looking to where his finger had pointed Raven sighed and shook her head; if you can't beat'em take advantage of'em was her though. With a shrug she walked across the dinning room to the hidden hall to her room where she found the rest of her luggage all neat and ready to be unpacked at the foot of her bed. The bed, like wow, you could have the Teen Titans and Titan's East all lay on it and still have room for a cat or two. That thought disturbed her; images were not a thing to mess with.

Shaking her head she pulled out her communicated and before she called the Titans she stopped and shot her head up to glare at her door. _Hold the phone, why did he send me to my room?_ She thought, the second meaning to it ignored completely as a suspicion began to creep in. Finally a reason not to trust him, did he know she was going to her room, did he know she was Titan? She shook her head again, better to think about it later, right now she had to call her friends and she had to look convincing.

--

The familiar jingle caught the entire sulking Titans' attention, looking to each other they all shot their head up to the screen where the video communicated was. The noise was coming from there, but that could only mean, in a split millisecond the house went from sulking silence to chaotic and wild.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy were all wrestling trying to see who was going to answer it first saying ridiculous things like: 'I heard it first!' or 'Dude get off my hand!' or 'I wish to speak to friend Raven first!'

Although as they fought they were shot down when Robin had calmly crossed the living room and answered with single press of a button. "Robin here. How are you Raven? Everything fine? Grayheart treating you okay?"

"Dude! Like where the hell did you come from?" Beast Boy ignored the fact Raven was on the big screen with the background being some seriously tricked out luxury room. To stare weirdly at Robin, never understanding just how it's possible the guy could just pop out of no where with out a sound. It freaked him out.

"Hello Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg," Raven nodded with a smile, though on closer examination Robin could tell it was forced. "Nice to see you all are normal."

"Dear friend Raven it is not even been a day and we all miss you so much, especially friend Robin who has been locked tight in his room with a pout." Leave it to Starfire to tell the ghastly truth, Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously and stared at the ground obviously embarrassed.

Raven chuckled, at least she now could smile with sincerity, "Gee, I never would have guessed. Is this true Robin?"

Robin smirked and looked up with an aura of all-knowing that got Raven to blink and struggle to keep up his masked gaze. He was giving that **_look_**, "Could you blame me?"

She fought back with a smirk of her own, it felt so nice to hear his voice again, yet her dragon was acting up, "I don't know, yeah I think I can and I think I will."

"I beg to differ." Robin challenged, Raven rolled her eyes and rolled her shoulder to try and sooth the pain that was getting more intense. Like the way his masked persona was looking at her making her feel those **_things_** again.

Cyborg and Beast Boy rolled their eyes to look at each other with that amused twinkle while Starfire was floating and giggling. Being the happy-go-lucky alien that she was she pulled the other boys closer to the screen and made sure Raven could have a good look at them all. Robin was agitated that he had to share **_"his"_** Raven with everyone, but alas they were her friends as well. With a peace sign Starfire giggled, "Please my friend I insist that you tell us about your life thus far. Is the Grayheart still as charming as he was? Are you well? When will your first visit be?"

Raven smiled, Starfire will never change, and that was why Raven loved her like the sister she never had. She was sweet and sincere with a sigh she nodded and answered the questions offhandedly never noticing Robin flinching at the first answer and holding his breath for the last, "Yes, yes, and … I'll have to come back to you on that one."

Starfire noticed the sudden distance in Robin's eyes and the struggle in Raven's. For this is pained her to see her friends so sullen, "I guess it is okay, at least you will come back right?"

"Promise Star." Raven bowed her head.

"So, you never told us if this Grayheart is worth the effort and have you flirted with him yet?" Beast Boy asked with a playful grin, never sensing the danger signs from Robin.

Again Raven chuckled and shook her head, "Don't worry Beast Boy, Grayheart may be a complete and utter gentleman, unlike you, but he'll never take the place of you guys."

"You're killin' me hear _Rae_, that all the credit you'll give me? I could be gentleman if I felt like it." Beast Boy in Robin's eyes was flat out flirting with Raven and **_that_** did not sit to well with him.

"Sure Beast Boy," Raven snorted.

"So you're sure you're okay there girl?" Cyborg cut in and suggested the on thing that was on everyone's mind, "I mean we'll come get you if you want no skin off our backs."

Raven smiled, "No, I'm fine really. Now I gotta' go I think I've kept him waiting for long enough."

Robin glared, "He's **_there?_**"

"Not in my room no, but out in the living room waiting for me."

"You act as if he is," Starfire paused trying to put the words together, "as if he is courting you."

"No he's just going to show me around town and then we're going to head down to office to get me started. Might as well right?"

"Yes the faster you are finished, the faster you shall come. Good luck Raven." Starfire nodded.

"Yeah, and on your next call tell us everything that's happened. Don't leave anything out." Cyborg smiled.

"Take care of yourself girl, don't let any stuck up suitwads talk you down. You're a Titan, stand tall and proud." Beast Boy puffed out his chest and Raven only stroked his ego further when she chuckled ever so silently.

"Don't let that Grayheart guy get to you," Robin said forcefully, trying hard not to growl and show that said guy was already getting to him. The statement, whether Robin realized it or not had two meanings to Raven and she found herself becoming guilty for the earlier confrontation.

"Don't worry about me so much guys … take care, and good-bye for now."

"Bye." All four said in union and before they knew it Raven had switched her communicator off leaving them to their sulking and depression. Was the year over yet?

--

"Are you ready?" Grayheart stood up when Raven had finally stepped out of her room, her look of forlorn and distance clear on her face. It disturbed him, that she was troubled. Once she next to him he ran a finger along her right cheek, she gasped and pulled away as if electrified. Looking up at him he saw one thing in her beautiful violet eyes: guilt. "Ms. Roth, does something trouble you?"

Blinking her eyes as if waking from a dream she composed herself and straightened up, "Uh … no-nothings wrong sir, everything's fine, are we going?"

"If you feel up to it?"

"Then let's go." Some how, she didn't know how she did it, but she had hide the pain on her shoulder from her eyes so her friends could not see nether could Grayheart. Damn. The thing was just getting to intense, it was like it wanted something, but what?


	7. Let's Get Down To Business

_**Disclaimer: don't own the Teen Titians and neither do I own anything Batman related, but I do own the plot.**_

_**A/n: Hey, just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, you people are so nice. Anyway, yeah questions are cool, but it don't mean I'm gonna' tell you anything to spoil the fun.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter for now, cause this is the result of listening to way to much music while you work.**_

--

**Let's Get Down To Business**

Raven sat in Grayheart's conference room learning everything and anything she could. Note pad in hand she sat in a chair from the main glass black table her boss was at the head of. Announcing and telling other workers what to do, she learned things like the business was education and health and saw that Grayheart was good at his job if not a bit demanding. Not only that, but she learned the true reason why Crimson and Wayne co. was such a big deal in combining forces. They were the two top and most richest corporations in the world! The wonders of not really caring about the world when you're saving it.

"Roth," Raven blinked up from automatically writing down the last piece of information from the pad. She had been writing anything important said and done in the meeting for Grayheart incase he needed to look back on it. An easy job to start with on the first day, so he held out his hand and for a moment Raven had to gulp down a growl, as she handed him the notes with a straight poker face.

He flipped the first few pages over and a smile graced his handsome features, he looked down at Raven and nodded, "Very good, but now I want you to set my agenda, and sort out the papers on the table. You could ask Linda for help if you need it, you remember her right?"

Linda, the front desk secretary that had given Raven a dirty look when she had passed by with Grayheart and into his office. Nothing but a normal human female with overly exaggerated mark-up, Raven had matched her glare and turned the room into Antarctica. Just because she was new and had to keep to a human concealment didn't mean she had to take crap from anyone. Looking up to Grayheart after her memory she nodded and stood up, "I remember her, and you could trust me."

"Good," he turned and grabbed the files on the table and handed them to her afterwards headed to the door that lead straight into his office and hers across his.

After entering her office she sat at her desk and got to work, now with the papers she was looking at most new interns would have immediately gone to the suggested help. However when you had mind reading abilities it didn't matter, cause all Raven had to do was pluck anything and everything needed to go through this business. She smirked, it was like she had schooled about this all her life, this'll be a snap to finish.

Just then the office phone rang, Raven picked up with out a second thought, "Daniel Grayheart's office, Rae Roth speaking whom may I ask is calling?"

Still doing her desk job there was a laugh on the other side, deep and wise Raven paused and took the phone from her ear to stare at it quizzically. She heard that voice somewhere before, but where? Putting it back to her ear she heard that he had started to settle down and she glared, "Excuse me, but this is a business line so if you don't mind, get to the point."

"Don't fret Rae, I'm just surprised that you knew how to answer the phone. I could have swore Grayheart didn't teach you, just like all the others."

"Who is this?" Raven demanded with a harsh tone already loosing her patients.

_"Oh, sorry, this is Bruce Wayne, Grayheart's expecting me."_

Raven could kicked herself in the head if she didn't have this ridiculous business skirt on. "Oh, Mr. Wayne, sorry let me patch you into Grayheart."

Pressing a red button on the phone she said, "Bruce Wayne line one."

With that she hung the phone down and let Daniel handle the rest, shaking her head she couldn't hold back a smile on her face. Oh yes, the wonders of mind reading, gotta love it. Getting back to her job and being very careful not to over look anything, Raven for once had her mind locked and concentrated since the appearance of her tattoo. Which she remembered she had to look it up, _I'll check up on it when I get to the apartment._

Notice she said apartment and not home, the reason for this was calling the apartment a home was not right. Her home was with the Titans; this was just a getaway, a place of shelter. No offence to Grayheart she was flattered he cared; it was just not much her style, the apartment that is.

At that moment Grayheart knocked on her door then opened it, "Miss Roth?"

Raven looked up from her computer and turned in her chair, "Yes?"

"I hope you weren't planning anything this Friday," for a second there Raven's heart stopped as she looked into his crimson stare and notice he had a strange look. Something crossed with determination and mischief; she blinked and held back a shiver praying he wasn't going to ask her what he thought, "Bruce just told me we're flying to Japan for a little business negotiation, this could be good for you. That is if you're up to it."

Raven inwardly let out a breath that was it? That was all he was going to tell her? She felt better with herself now that she knew he wasn't going to ask her out to a date or something cause than that would have been totally wrong with her morals. Then as an after thought she scowled, _Damn, not another plane trip._ With a forced smile she nodded, "Not a problem, so Friday was it?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll put it in the agenda, which by the way you have a meeting with a Mr. Frame after lunch."

Grayheart grinned, "Very good, I'm actually impressed with your effort, even Bruce who told me to tell you to keep up the good job. By the way, would you like to join me for lunch? My treat."

Now this was where Raven would turn around protest, to make up an excuse of sorts, but his crimson gaze was so … alluring. Slowly she asked, "Where are you going?"

He shrugged, "No where special just a restaurant around the block, we could walk there."

Now this was the part she really did decline and say her sorrys for not going. However a little voice in the back of her head just whispered and told her to go. That it wasn't really a date, that it was just a business-to-business thing, just being polite to ask another fellow worker for their company in doing the same thing. Grabbing a bite to eat … besides even if it was a date, it wasn't like she was seeing someone else right? The little voice frightened her; so looking up to Grayheart she quickly regretted the action. Not only was he waiting for her answer, he looked almost like Robin had when he kissed her.

Not good, thoughts were swaying across her mind, not good at all. Taking a deep breath she gulped and nodded, "Uh … okay."

He smiled, "Okay then, I'll get you at 11."

With that he closer her door and Raven dropped her head in her hands with an exasperated sigh, _What the hells wrong with you? It's just lunch nothing big! You act as if you're cheating, when you're not even seeing anybody. At least not yet … or … at least … until I get my fucked up head straight! Damn you Robin this is all your fault, how is it that you could make me lose my mind over you so much? Ow! What the hell? Not again._

Raven shot her left hand to her right shoulder to massage it gently, the pain had come again, but not as harsh as all the other times. Gees, it was like every time she thought of a certain blue-eyed spiky haired little ball of fury her marking acted up. She thought of that for a moment … was it Robin that was making her feel this ache? Shaking her head she tried to forget about that thought and save it for some other time, right now it was time for her to return to her work. However her mark thought differently cause it was still pulsing.

--

The dreaded time that Raven would dub the most hated time in the world. Eleven sharp rolled around all to quickly and no sooner than a few seconds later had Grayheart walked in and asked if she was ready to go.

"Sure just let me close this file." She took her time on the closing whatever was on the computer then stood up and straightened herself off. Afterwards she looked up and almost dropped dead in shock to see that Grayheart had put on a pair of dark frameless sunglasses. Not that it was a problem it was just the way he wore them and how he looked in it. Sliding to the tip on his nose where his red eyes were half exposed and his head titled down, Raven gulped and looked way. He was giving that look again, the one she didn't like.

"Something wrong Ms. Roth?" he asked with a smirk, Raven shot up and glared ever so slightly at him. What was he playing at?

"Nothing of the sort, are we going?" Raven controlled a growl rising up her throat as she smirked remembering she had a pair of shades of her own. Taking them out of her drawer she put them on and he laughed shaking his head.

"You are something Rae, I hope you don't mind that I address you as such."

Raven shuddered, her alias rolling off his tongue made her wonder what her **real** name would sound like coming from him. Damn it! She shook her head, what the hell was he doing to her? Just then her mark pulsed again, but hard this time, so hard it made her eyes widen a fraction of an inch and stifle a gasp. Whoa, that was sudden, where did that come from? She huffed; she really had to look this thing over, "Not a problem Grayheart."

"Please call me Daniel, I insist." His smirk widens and she nodded trying to ignore his smirk as she followed him from her office to the hall and to the elevator then finally out on the busy sidewalk. Walking in nothing but silence for the first half of their journey, Raven had found herself comfortable with it.

Gave her a chance to think about everything that's happened to far and what was she going to tell her friends about the company travel. Not only was it going to upset Robin, she felt that it was beginning to upset her as well. She was going further and further from him, and she knew that she wanted to be far from Robin, but second thoughts and backfiring plans seemed to be targeting her for some reason. Now … she didn't want to believe it … but she was actually regretting leaving her Robin. The feeling of doubt and deep want pulsed through her body and she found herself longing for him again.

Not for just his touch, but his presents, she hadn't realized it till now that not even seeing him was driving her crazy. Quite literally, look at what it was doing do her with other males. She was either snapping at them, or wanted to kill them for their roaming eyes. None was worthy of her other than her Robin, none and that was how it was going to be. At least that was what her demon side was snarling in her head, maybe that was why she was suspicious of Grayheart, or rather Daniel, because he was treading on taken turf.

Speaking of which, her eyes trailed down to his hand glad that she was to his left to see an inkling of his mysterious scar. Now or never, "If you don't me asking Gra –Daniel, where'd you get the scar?"

Daniel looked down at her, but didn't turn his head, for a moment Raven felt his aura swirl with protectiveness. Then diminish just as quickly, with a sigh he answered as he lifted his hand and pulled back his sleeve to show her a huge gash traveling up the back of his wrist to his elbow. Ouch, it made her cringe, "To be honest I'd rather not talk about it. Brings up to many bad memories."

_I'll bet it does_, Raven thought sarcastically, she could feel him struggle to keep up the uncomfortable act, to make it look good. Like he wasn't lying and she would have believed him to, his face showed genuine hurt, but his barrier slipped and she was able to read something more. A sadistic smile crossed her mind making sure to train her face to stay neutral, _Gotcha "Daniel" now just what are you hiding._

"Oh, well I'm sorry to bring it up." Raven acted with a nodded of her head, the faint trace of a smirk on the corner of her lips. She couldn't help it, it may have been a small victory on her part, but it was big enough dirt to get on the most innocent, well-rounded gentleman on this planet.

"Please, it wasn't your fault, oh look here we are." He rushed them in, but now Raven was watching him with a close eye and open senses.

--

"Hey guy!" Raven greeted when all her friends faces appeared on the screen of her communicator. She chuckled when she heard Robin growl in irritation from being crushed between Cyborg and Starfire.

"Hey what's cracalacin' my home town homie? So what's the low down in the get down?" Raven raised a brow at Beast Boy's choice of words … if it was even words to begin with.

Cyborg shoved him away and shrugged, "Been watchin' to much MTV since you left, don't ask why. Any way it translates into 'Hey girl, what's going on over there?'"

"Dude, not cool I was talking to Raven ya over grown light bulb!" Beast Boy growled, Cyborg glared,

"I'll show you light bulb ya nasty little zit, come'ere!" with that the two ran off the screen Cyborg chasing after a morphed Beast Boy, leaving only Starfire and Robin on screen with looks of confusion on their faces.

Starfire was the quickest to recover, "So tell us friend, and do not leave out the goodness of the juices about you're life thus far. You haven't told us the last time, will you tell now?"

Raven smiled, "Sure, well it hasn't been all to bad … but it hasn't been all to good either."

"Something wrong?" trust Robin to be the first to ask that question, Raven just wanted to rip that silly mask off his face to see what he was feeling other than guess by his tone and body language.

She sighed, "Um … no … not really, only that I'll be going much further away from you guys this Friday."

In the background Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped the chase, to turn and face the screen then run up to it in a blink of an eye. Starfire's mouth dropped open and Robin just glared in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Business trip," Raven shrugged, "We're going to Japan with Bruce to work out some kind of business negotiation."

"Japan! You're not serious!" Beast Boy shouted, "Come on Raven I know you don't like my jokes but that's a bit extreme!"

"This has nothing to do with you Beast Boy, I'm leaving because I have to." Raven looked away from the screen her friends all fighting to try and be happy for her, but she could tell that they didn't want her to go.

Starfire looked ready to cry again, "Friend Raven, did you not take into consideration of our feelings when you accepted this flight?"

"I'm sorry Star, but maybe you could ask Robin for a little help in understanding my position." Raven glanced at Robin to see he had not looked away from the screen at all, his glare very much the same. He was probably convincing himself not to shout again, knowing Robin you'd know he was a bit of a control freak. So when something doesn't go his way you could tell he wanted to manipulate it so it will go his way. "After all, he did have Bruce for a father."

"That's not the point Raven and you know it," Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire all shrank away from Robin, he sounded like he was ready to rip something apart. His masked eyes giving him that edge, everything screamed back off or die.

However Raven was not one to heed this warning, "Yes I know, you're worried about me, you don't want me to go. You want me to come back isn't that right?"

"Well since you're smart enough to figure that much out, why don't you act on it?" Robin challenged and Raven shook her head with amethyst eyes pleading for him to go no further with this subject.

"Don't be stupid Robin, I can't do that now." Raven pleaded.

"Oh, you can't leave **_him_**, but you could leave us just fine?" Venom was the tone, and hurt was the afterthought.

"Robin stop!" Raven glared matching his masked persona with as much force as she could muster, "I called to say hi and for you to see I'm alright yet you're chewing me out! What the hell? I'll admit I fucked up royally when I left, but now I can't just turn back because you think I should. Just drop it. I already promised you I'm coming back and I'll keep to my word that should be enough for you."

"No Raven," Robin said so low, so strained that even the other Titian's had to struggle to here what he had to say. His head bowed and fist balled so tight you could see him shaking, his next string of words were chocked and forced. Raven had a sick feeling in her stomach, the kind that you get when you knew you screwed up royally as he whispered, "it's never enough … when I can't get enough of you."

With a swoosh of his cape Raven prayed to what ever god out their would listen that this wouldn't be their last meeting. However, the pain in her shoulder had grown and now that she knew the meaning of its nagging she was starting to regret ever leaving in the first place. "Raven?"

Raven blinked, never realizing her eyes had glazed over with tears and one had fallen. She quickly wiped it hoping her teammates hadn't seen it, but she couldn't hide her shaky breathing as she sighed and looked into the eyes of the changeling, the cyborg, and the alien princess. All were worried and stricken with concerned, she loved them all for it so to not fail them and see them frown like her robin she tried to smile, "Ye-yeah guys?"

It came out chocked and semi-high pitched, but at least it was a shot. Cyborg spoke next, "You want us to talk to Robin?"

Raven shook her head and took a deep breath; damn she was still shaky, "No … not if you don't want to."

"Please dear friend, do not shed a single tear, I'm sure our leader did not … how you say? Have his head on in the right way? Apologizes will be made even if I must beat him to sense." Starfire nodded, proud with herself for her little speech of encouragement.

Raven had to chuckle, well that made her feel a little better, "It's okay Star, I'll be fine no need to do anything drastic."

"Anyway, you sure you're gonna' be okay Rae?" Beast Boy popped in looking the most concerned, "I mean Japan is a long way, we're not going to be able to back you up if anything happens."

Raven waved her hand to dismiss the thought, "I'll be cool on my own BB, anyway," she gulped down her dry throat and tried to forget about her confrontation with Robin for the moment to tell her friends her discovery, "since Ro … since Robin's not here to here this, I hope you guys could do something for me."

"Anything." Beast Boy answered quickly his ears open and ready to listen as well as the other two.

"Okay, I want you to dig up anything and everything on Grayheart. Especially if he has gotten into any kind of accident involving a slash on his left arm, if you do this I'll greatly appreciate it."

"Cool, but why the sudden suspicion?" Cyborg inquired.

Raven smirked, feeling a little better then before, "I have a strong feeling our perfect little gentleman has a **_big_** secret. Anyway see you guys later, been on for to long I've gotta' get to bed work tomorrow ya know. Ugh, normal is not my thing."

"Take it easy Rae, don't work yourself to hard." Cyborg saluted with a comforting smile.

"I hope your next call will be soon." Starfire beamed, and Raven smiled.

"Come on I already said I'd call every single day."

Starfire looked lost, "I am sure you never said anything of the sort."

Raven grinned playfully, "I already had not a few seconds ago."

The lost look magnified, until it turned into a grin and a giggle, "Oh now I understand. You are tricky friend Raven."

"Catch you flip side my talon of death," Beast Boy winked and Raven nodded.

"Straight up keepin' it real home dawg, this is number one fly, keepin' it real all the time. Peace out." with that the screen went black leaving Beast Boy gaping in shock while Cyborg was laughing his head off. Starfire twirled up in the air feeling happy they were able to talk to their friend.

"Dude, Raven's whack!" Beast Boy shouted shaking his head in disbelief.

--

_**a/n: Oh this may be nothing, but when I was writting the **_**_mini argument with Robin and Raven I was listening to Franky J's "How To Deal" and I thought that the course matched it! I may have just been in a sappy mood but I almost cried! Especially when I was picturing it all in my head as music video. What's up with that?  
_**


	8. Pudding of Return

_**Disclaimer: don't own any Teen Titan stuffs, or Batman things, nuf said … oh wait I do own something! I own the fruit called gazarth! Ha! Take that! I actually own something in this god damned pathetic excuse of a story!**_

_**A/n:AAAAAAAHHHHH! I'm sooooooo sorry this chapter took forever! My computer was acting all messed up and wouldn't let me access the Internet, but besides that, here's the next chapter.**_

--

_**"Tell me is there something in can do  
To see you  
Maybe you could make a little time  
I'll meet you  
I just gotta' tell you  
What I'm goin' through  
Gotta' let you know  
I still love**_

_**There's so many thing's  
Wanna' share with you  
So much is there  
To make me miss you  
For what it's worth girl  
I swear it's true  
Gotta' let you know  
I still love you"**_

-"In My Life"  
Nelly f/Avery Storm and Mase

**Pudding of Return**

Round house, punch, kick, uppercut, right hook, drop kick, sweep and many, many more moves he could think of as he beat the bag senseless. Going all out and not stopping to check if he was doing any damage to himself, Robin looked like a wild and crazy animal looking for a reason to snap. Kicking off the bag and flipping in the air he tested a new feature on his steel toe, retracting a sharp blade in the mid-back flip he sliced the bag from middle all the way up. Pouring out all it's contents as he dropped down in a crouch.

His breathing ecstatic, his heart beat racing, for the moment the dizziness of exhaustion helped him forget about her. He growled, damn, still on the mind he just couldn't get rid of her in his head. No matter what he tried, no matter how hard he willed it she was always on his mind. Even after their little feud 6 months ago he still cursed himself, he didn't blame her at all for her leaving, he blamed himself.

He acted like a royal brat and with his pride he never worked up the courage to beg for her forgiveness. Instead, every time she called he hid in the shadows or excused himself for a patrol of the city. To say that Robin had become a shadow of the Titans' would have been right on the mark, they hardly ever saw him with the exception of seeing him come out to eat, train, or on emergencies. That was pretty much it. He was a ghost and stayed that way for 6 months.

Now standing up and walking out of the gym to the hall he made his way to the kitchen to grab a bite hoping that his team wouldn't be around to bug him with questions. Especially Starfire, she was still ragging on him to talk to Raven, that she had most important things to say, he never listened practically shut her out. Now whenever she spoke to him he just pressed mute on the recording of her talking about Raven. He didn't want to hear about her and Grayheart, he read the news that they were suspecting they were a couple.

Boy, when he first read that he went into such a fit of rage that day 3 months back there were three emergencies. Mad Mod, Dr. Light (?), and Control Freak all hit that same day and he kicked their asses all in one shot. Especially when they taunted about the missing Titan **_his_** Raven, and a million thoughts raced through his mind. About her and **_Grayheart_**. That was all he had on the mind that day and for the remaining 2 months until Cyborg finally knocked some sense into him – literally – and told him it was just gossip. It wasn't real, sure that eased him a bit, but he wanted to hear it come from her mouth and say it to his face … he wanted that, but when the call came in he chickened out and left.

Oh yeah, fearless leader of the Teen Titans was running from one of his own former Titan member, the one that he loved, nope nothing wrong here (Insert sarcasm). So here he was walking down the hall to the kitchen and to his utter dismay **_all_** the Titans were up bunched at the breakfast table and reading the newspaper. Wait a minute; back it up cheap, were they **_reading_** the paper? That was odd, especially since Beast Boy seemed engulfed with it, Starfire was brighter than ever, and Cyborg was glowing with pride in his eyes.

Okay, what did he miss? Walking up to them he expected them to notice his presents no such look they were to engulf with that paper. "What's so interesting?"

"Raven." Beast Boy said offhand, Robin rolled his eyes, like he didn't know she was **_interesting._**

"What about Raven?" he asked hoping to get more info, but to no avail.

Starfire leaned in closer, "She is in the paper."

Robin sighed getting impatient, "Why is she in the paper?"

Cyborg looked up putting the paper down to give Robin a stern look, Beast Boy cried, "Dude! I was reading that! I was getting to the good part, why'd you put it down?"

"Robin, if you're so curious maybe you should have been speaking to Raven yourself and asked her what's going on in her life. Then maybe you wouldn't be so clueless." It was stated matter-of-factly and soft enough to sound like a suggestion Robin glared.

"Could you just tell me?"

Cyborg closed the paper rolled it up and tossed it to Robin who caught it with ease. Beast Boy and Starfire whined in unison when the news was ripped from them, Robin raised a brow and unrolled the paper to see Raven had made front-page news. In a picture with Bruce both wore serious expressions and small smiles as they waved the crowd before entering a privet jet. Examining the picture before going on, Robin noticed that Raven's hair had grown out a bit more past her chin and to his utter shock her jewel on her forehead was showing.

Reading the title, Robin's mouth dropped in disbelief: _A real rising "Titan" in the boardroom_ he blinked and read on to himself, _"Miss Roth, or rather Raven from the "Teen" Titans is really making a name for herself. Though it is still not certain just where she learned the trick of the trade, we can be sure Raven is not an amateur when it comes to sealing deals. Why just now she had closed the disagreements between two feuding companies with the oversea of Mister Wayne as her new mentor. With the exposing of Daniel Grayheart, famous businessman extraordinaire to really be the infamous Red X on a business trip to Japan with Raven known as Miss Roth at the time. A "mishap" in the office had lead to a term of life in prison back at her hometown Jump City. Raven Roth may be making a name for herself, but she still remembers where she came from and to them she shall be returning to after her six-month period of business experience. Friday July, 31 2005 Bruce's privet plane will fly the bird home …"_

By this time Robin had stopped reading, even if there was so much more to read, the final line had confused even disturbed him. What the hell had be been missing? Looking back up to his team, Beast Boy had transformed himself into a kitten that Starfire was holding and petting while watching Robin's emotions streak across his face. Cyborg just sat back in his chair with a look of the infamous told-ya-so, as Robin put the paper down on the table with a shake of his head.

She was coming back, she was coming back _tonight _and there was nothing he could do but wait and pray her feelings haven't changed, cause lord knows his haven't.

--

In the plane typing away on his laptop Bruce glanced to the young woman who sat next to him while nervously twirling her blouse and wrinkling the poor thing. Now unlike Robin, Bruce was a clean freak he hated it when something was out of order or worse miss placed. He also disliked the fact that any of his employs came to working looking dishevel or disorderly in any way. So to sooth both him and Raven he put a hand on her nimble fingers to stop her.

This cause her to jump and something from the bar to shatter, the flight attendant gasped and Bruce sighed, "Raven will you please calm yourself, you act as if you'll be seeing them for the first time."

Raven sighed and tried to meditate silently in her head still nervous as all hell for going back home to see her friends, and to finally see Robin. Although she was afraid what he might think of her cause after all he hadn't talked to her in 6 months, and for those six months she was stuck worrying what had happened. She had asked her friends if he was alright, but ended up getting general answers like: 'Oh … he, uh … went off for patrol' and 'Friend Robin is not quite present, please tell us more about you' and 'Girl, he's like sleeping … I mean … after all you did call us at … heh … 7pm …?'

In the end she just gave up asking, what was the point? Looking into the baby soft blue eyes of her new boss, Raven felt a sense of calm wash over her. Unlike dark raging sapphire, Bruce was wise and understanding she sighed and tried her best to keep her emotions in check, "I'm sorry Bruce, I guess I'm just anxious I haven't seen … them in awhile."

Patting her hand he pulled it back and continued to work with a comfortable smile on his face, "Don't fret Rae, everything will be okay … if I know Richard as well as I do now he wouldn't have changed at all."

She blushed, she hadn't even told Bruce on her feels to his adoptive son, yet some how he knew. How that that possible was beyond her, so with a heavy sigh she looked out the widow, "I don't know Bruce, Robin –"

"Can be childish at times, but when he realizes his mistake he will do anything in his power to correct it."

Raven looked back to Bruce and took a deep breath, "I guess, but I was the one who left them not the other way around … maybe my mark is wrong … maybe this just won't –"

Once again interrupted by Bruce he sounded more exasperated this time, "Raven, you yourself had looked up you're dragon mark, it is the mark that is obtained when you have finally chosen a mate that will be needing you and vise versa later on in the future. The pain is the pain you feel when he is in need of your presents, he feels the same, but since he's human he'll only feel a bothering sensation. Now calm down or you'll bring the plane crashing down before we ever reach Jump City."

Raven glared and playfully shoved him earning a grin that reminded her so much of Robin, "I have no idea whether to be grateful for you're little pep talk or offended on your wording."

"Personally I'd choose the earlier, but that's an opinion." Bruce shrugged and continued to work whatever it was he was working on. Raven had to tilt her head in curiosity, something had been bugging her for a while now … ever since her 'run in' with Dan –er Red X.

She decided to ask now, "Bruce … if you knew about _him_, how come you never told us … _me_ even."

"Because then it would have compromised our identities … however I can't say the same for you," he answered truthfully and straight forward, something Raven found to be an unbreakable part of his personality, to just tell it as it were, "I'm sorry I hadn't told you sooner though, cause that was the reason why I allowed him to ask if he could have an assistant from the Titans. That way I could have an insider without having to explain myself about him … please, I won't ask you to forgive me, but just understand that I was going to tell you before the _'incident'_."

Raven shook her head and waved her hand to dismiss the thought, "Don't be daft, apologies aren't needed I'm just curious why you never spoke of it with Robin."

A smirk came to Bruce's face, a smirk that chilled her blood and flash images of a certain familiar Robin she was going home to. Looking up at her his baby blue eyes flashed playfully as he said, "Do you think if I told Robin Daniel Grayheart was actually the notorious Red X that was trying to murder me to gain my control of my company and thus be even closer to collapsing world order in his reign with the help of brainwashing the arguably most powerful Titan in the 'Teen' Titans, do you think he have let you go? I don't think so."

She rolled her eyes; "Now I know where he gets his tricky ways … when a robin conjoins with a bat the raven has to wonder what they have learned."

Bruce chuckled, "Birds of a feather –"

"Bat's have leather."

" –Fly together."

Raven snorted, "My aren't you the poet."

"My don't you know it."

Once again rolling her eyes she was grateful that Bruce was able to distract and calm her enough to enjoy the rest of the flight. Now just thinking about how good it was going to be with just seeing her friends tonight and wondering if Bruce will let her stay. Not only that, but she hoped that Robin wasn't still angry at her cause lord knows she was eager to see him the most.

--

Closing the door to the limo that had picked Bruce and Raven up and dropped them to the giant T for a house the limo drove off and left the two dark hero's standing in front of the home Raven knew and loved. The time was 9pm and the two business workers were beginning to feel the jetlag effect of crossing the rose line. Or the international time line, however the effect was nothing but a tugging feeling on Raven. Right now her nervous feeling was coming back full swing and Bruce glanced uneasily too the water that began to churn in an unnatural way.

Clearing his throat and snapping Raven out of her nervousness he gestured to go up and ring the bell. Taking a deep breath and desperately trying to level off her pounding heart she walked up and pressed the button that she knew signaled the arrival of a visitor.

Think it funny how she had become a visitor to her own home.

"_Yes?"_ Raven grinned, Starfire sounded still has innocent as ever.

"It's me." Raven answered and there was not another response only a buzzing noise and the doors to the tower slid open, Bruce chuckled.

"Looks like they're eager … lead the way Raven."

"God why couldn't have you just said run for life and I would have gladly obeyed." Raven said with a hint of hesitation in her voice, so with a deep breath she did the unthinkable … she walked past the thrust hold and into the tower and boy was she hit with so many memories.

Some good … some bad … some just plain old confusing, either way a smile crept on her face as she lead Bruce through the long stretch towards the elevators. There she pressed the familiar button to the main room and once the doors slide open she was bombarded with a three smiling faces.

"_**WELCOME BACK RAVEN!"**_

Raven would have been bawling with overwhelming tears, but since she wasn't the type she just rushed in and showed everyone how much she cared and hugged them all. With Starfire coming close to crushing her spine she didn't care, cause she missed them all so much.

"Oh my dearest friend Raven we are all overwhelmed with you're presents finally where you belong … come I have made the Tamaranian Pudding of Return I am will assure you, you shall enjoy it immensely!" Raven sweat-dropped at the mention of Starfire actually making something from her home planet, but to make the girl feel better Raven smiled and nodded.

"No problem Star can't wait."

"Hey whasup Rae, boy have I been missing you!" Beast Boy transformed into a dog to show her just how much he cared and Raven knelt down allowing him to lick her face as she hugged him.

"I've missed you to Beast Boy, and I'm glad I'm back." Morphing back into the human that he was he had sat back with his hands propping him up as Raven stood back up with a genuine smile.

Jumping to his feet he looked over to Bruce, "Dude, like are you going to be having anymore invites to you're house cause as you can see this place is not exactly Richy-Rich material."

Bruce smiled, "I don't know why you resent it so much Beast Boy, this place has made it into one of the wondrous marvels of the world, scientists including many of my own workers are baffled at its structure and design. They wonder how it could stand at such a vertical ascension without toppling over."

Cyborg grinned, "Well it was tough to think it through, but I found away."

"Will you be kind enough to tell?"

"Sorry, even Batman won't know the secret."

Bruce chuckled, "I figured as much, nice place any way."

"Thanks, so how've you been treating my little sis?" Cyborg turned to Raven and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, which she didn't shy away from or give any threat.

"Raven has been holding quite well on her own, she doesn't necessarily need my care, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Beast Boy butted in and wrapped an arm around Raven's other shoulder also glad she didn't push him away, "Our Raven gives nothing but the best, Creepy here got the skills to pay the bills."

"Just for the occasion I won't kill you for that comment," Raven smirk as Beast Boy sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously, then form behind her Starfire wrapped her arms around her neck and to Bruce he thought that this would make such a pretty picture … only thing was someone was missing.

"Friend Raven you may not like the touch of others, but for the night please reconsider, cause we are all glad to see you are well, especially after your … uh … trial with the Red X." Starfire smiled and nuzzled her cheek with hers in attempt to silently apologize for bringing up such a subject. As if on cue the other two hugged her tighter, and Raven let them, doing as Starfire pleaded, reconsidering their touch. She missed them all so much … but something was missing … or more likely someone. Looking to Bruce she noticed he gave a barely visible shrug and she found that she was going to have to figure this herself.

"Not to be rude … but …um … where's Robin?" like they had touched fire they all quickly pulled away, Beast Boy rubbing the back of his neck nervously, and Cyborg checking his readings for whatever it was that interested him, while Starfire looked around trying to busy herself with something else. They had been expecting the question, and were honestly baffled on the reason why they couldn't answer a simple question.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Cyborg excuse, Beast Boy blinked.

"Right behind you."

"Wait, I do not think you know how to make the Pudding of Return!"

Leaving Raven alone with Bruce who walked pasted to the couch whispering, "Try the training room, you should know by now."

Raven sighed and looked to the elevator, "I know … I was just hoping he'd be here with the others."

"Maybe he's just hoping to be alone with you." Spinning around and glaring in shock at Bruce's words all he did was wink and plop down on the couch making himself at home and turning on the giant TV to see just what the Titans had to offer.

Stalking into the elevator and trying to forget whatever Bruce had meant she headed down to the training room and took a deep breath as she walked down the hall to see if Robin really was there. However she hadn't a shadow of a doubt he was there, knowing Robin he was really deep with training, it was like a religion to him. The doors slid open into the gym and she stopped frozen at the door when she saw him … in person … in an almost similar way she had last seen him the night before she left.

No shirt, sweat glistening off his chiseled chest and abs, Raven tried not to ogle like a like a horny schoolgirl, but could you blame her? Trying her damned arrest to concentrate she slowly walked in towards the masked hero who was to caught up with downing his water bottle to notice he had an 'admirer'. Stopping a few feet from him – a **_safe_** few feet – Raven cleared her throat, "Hi Robin." _Wow, what a lame greeting,_ she thought with a scolding tone.

A hint of a smirk graced his lips and Raven blinked; maybe it was just a trick of the light? Putting the bottle down he looked to her with a nodded he said smoothly, "Nice to finally see you again …"

"…" for the moment she didn't know what to say and struggled to get her mouth moving and voice box working, " …uh … yeah … uh … nice to be back."

"Yeah," he agreed with a distant tone, glad that he had a mask on otherwise she would have seen his eyes roaming her body, thinking how untouchable she looked and so refined. _Wonder how 'refined' she'll be once I get her out of it._ He blinked when he heard her voice speak once more.

"So um, you wanna' come up and join the other's Robin? Bruce is here to."

_If she says my name one more time, I'm gonna' crack,_ Robin invisibly gulped and shrugged, "Why not, I'll be up soon."

"Okay, I'll be waiting then, see ya in the main living area," with that she turned her back and walked out, one the doors slide shut Robin ran to the punch bag and delivered a breath-taking kick, enough to get the thing swirling and the chains to creak threatening to come down.

Standing straight up and away from the swinging bag he chuckled and gave cunning look to the door she had left through, "Heh, the things you do to me."

Outside Raven had leaned against the closed door and put a hand to her heart, feeling it racing and her breathing becoming erratic. She was currently congratulating herself for keeping her hormones under control and not just pouncing him right then and there. God she didn't know just how much she had fallen for him, but obviously she had fallen hard cause the things he was doing her was unthinkable. She never reacts this way.

Taking a deep breath she pushed off the door and quickly flew to the elevator, just in time to as Robin stepped out the devious smirk of his on his lips a very naughty plan forming in his mind. Raven was back and she was staying for the night to discuss if she was ready to come back … well she'll need a bit of _convincing_ if she's gonna' stay, no way in hell was he going to let her go. Not again.

--

"Oh there you are friend Raven!" greeted once again while stepping out of the elevator was Starfire with a bowl full of … some green goo and a wide smile on her face, "Now you may try the ceremonial Pudding of Return, we cannot start anything of this special day without you trying the pudding, so please, feed the face!"

Raven so desperately wanted to decline, but at the same time didn't want to insult her so grabbing the spoon she lifted up as little as she could, but to no avail the thing was really like goo. Shakily she opened her mouth and stuffed the spoon full of the thing, expecting it to goo down her throat and burn with a veil taste, Raven blinked and was surprised that for one Starfire had actually made something that tasted delicious!

"Wow Star! What's in this thing?" taking another bite the most happy Tameran giggled with joy as Raven began to eat more of it, Beast Boy and Cyborg looking on in total shock.

"All the necessary ingredients the one returning likes compiled into one bowl. Granted it took a while for me to find the substance needed that you enjoyed on you're home planet, but we found it." Raven stopped and looked at the green bowl, no wonder she thought it tasted familiar.

Looking back to Starfire she blinked and gave a look of confusion, "But how were you able to obtain a gazarth fruit, it is a very rare delicacy on my planet, very expensive to."

Starfire grinned and put a hand on her shoulder, "Being a princess to a neighboring planet helps friend, and I have to ask. Why is this **_'gazarth'_** of which you speak of so rare and expensive?"

Taking another careful bite from the bowl Raven motioned for the Tameran to follow her to the couch where she could sit and wait for the final member to join in on the fun, "Well, gazarths are not only grown on a very specific type of soil, it is difficult to cultivate at it, not only that but the fruit itself is mostly eaten by the rich and the strong. Giving a serge of extra energy, I'm surprised you were able to bring it to Earth, a universal law had been passed that no fruit from Azarath should ever leave the planet for the after effects it shall bring after eaten."

Starfire took out her spoon and tried it once delighted that it had tasted most delectable, "I see your point, would any one else care to have a try of the delicious desert?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg glanced at each other and shrugged, taking extra spoons from Starfire they carefully took a bite and 'mmm'ed in agreement the thing was alright even Bruce agreed and this was his first time eating any alien foods. Just then the elevator doors slid open to revel a casual Robin in his uniform, Starfire smiled, thinking that this would be a great time for her friends to get together.

"Friend Robin! It is so wondrous for you to finally join us! Come! Feast on the most delicious Pudding of Return and enjoy the comfort of being surrounded by friends! Once more the Titans are one!" well … Robin blinked … she was most certainly happy, and that forced him to give a look of enjoyment as he smiled and grabbed a spoon Bruce held for him. Noticing that their wasn't that much room to sit he decided to defy the laws of manners and sit on the arm of the chair right next to Raven.

Starfire reached over to Robin as best she could and he did the rest slightly leaning on Raven for support, to say the dark Titan was uncomfortable was an understatement. Scooping up a spoon full of the pudding Robin gulped it down quick so to ignore the veil taste it may bring, but was taken back when it actually tasted good. Like vanilla ice cream mixed with a fruity taste of apples, watermelons, oranges, that sort of thing. He looked to Starfire with a stunned expression, "Whoa, what is thing made of?"

"Do you like? It comes from Raven's home planet, a fruit called gazarth. A substance that can multiply one's power if eaten enough." Starfire answered proudly, Robin blinked and looked down at Raven with a smirk, she looked up and discreetly tried to lean back.

"_Sweet_," there was a second meaning to the one word, but she didn't want to find out what it was, just then to distract her from the closeness her and Robin were at Bruce stood up.

"Well, I'd say I'm getting kind of famished, airplane food isn't that much of a meal if you know what I mean. What's on the menu Cyborg?"

Cyborg grinned, "Well come to the table and find out Bruce."

With that the pudding was floated back to the fridge my Starfire who quickly joined the gathering around the table for the meal. While the dinner went well and the food was delicious –despite Beast Boy trying to unnoticeably steal the food and throw them away. Everything went well, small talk was made and the tension between Robin and Raven was minimal if nothing at all, almost as if everything was back to normal with a visitor at the table that is. And for the moment Raven was grateful Robin wasn't showing anything that made her uneasy, just small gestures and sly brushes of skin on skin, but nothing to big.

Then after dinner the big question was asked by none other than Starfire, "So friend Raven, tell true are you staying for good?"

Gritting her teeth together, Raven glanced warily at Robin and noticed that he was just sitting and staring waiting for her to answer as will as the others. Looking to Bruce she almost dropped dead when he answered for her, "Raven will no longer be needed at the company, however if she wants to there will always be a spot open for her if she wishes to continue what she had started."

Mouth dropping in bewilderment and eyes widening to an unbelievable size she looked at Bruce as if he had grown another head. Was he just going to let her go? Just like that? "Bruce …?"

He smiled as her, "Raven, it is quite alright, besides, you're city needs you more than a boring business boardroom. With the public already knowing whom you truly are I highly doubt you will have any to a snitch of privacy to yourself."

"So what do you say Raven, you'll stay?" Beast Boy looked on with a hopeful glaze, Raven traveled her eyes to a praying Tamaranian, then a supportive Cyborg … and finally … too the masked Robin. Nothing, no emotion could be seen on his face; mostly because the mask was on, and it was the way he wanted it at the moment. He didn't want her to see how much he wanted her to see how much he wanted her to stay.

With a sighed she bowed her head and wished she had her cape and hood on, that way she wouldn't have to deal with seeing them or them seeing her. But did it matter? With a smile she looked up and chuckled, "You have to ask?"

"Joyous be!"

"Alright!"

"This so not reeking!"

"Good." Raven titled her head in confusion at Robin's answer as smirk came to his lips he stood up and walked to her gesturing for her to stand by taking her hand she bite her lip when he came close and whispered, "cause I would have never let you go."

With that his lips came crashing to hers in an entrapping kiss, at first taken back and a bit confused. She let it go and pitched in, already starting the battle over dominance. Around the table, Bruce had his head bowed, eyes closed and a smirk playing on his face. Starfire floated in the air and flipped a few times in happiness for the secret has been revealed, Beast Boy smiled and chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. Cybory shook his head and sighed amusingly looking up to the panting couple he cleared his throat, "Get a room!"

Robin chuckled, "What a tempting idea."

Raven glared playfully and swatted his chest, "Get your hormones under control cause I'm not that easy."

"Funny, you didn't seem to be the teasing type a while back."

"I'm not, I just don't rush things, tried telling that to **_Grayheart_**, but look where it got him."

Robin snorted, "The bastard can rot in hell for all I care, he got lucky that I wasn't there to kick his ass, told you that you shouldn't have gone to Japan."

Raven chuckled, "Uh, no Starfire told me that, you however, just stormed away and never spoke to me since. You could sure as hell hold a long damn grudge."

"Not a grudge, I was just to silly to talk, for that I'm sorry if … it's worth anything."

Raven kissed him lightly and smiled, "It's worth everything."

This time Bruce cleared his throat, "Well now, I believe that this has been a most _interesting _turn of events, but the night has eluded us and I believe sleep is acquired for most of us. So let's save this little talk for the morning and retire for the night."

"I agree, I am most, how you say? The pooped?" Starfire yawned and stretched floating over to the elevator.

Beast Boy stretched his arms and cracked his fingers before agreeing with Starfire, "Yeah, sleep sounds good to me, wait up Star hold the elevator!"

Cyborg looked to Bruce and jerked his head to follow, "Come on I'll set you into the guest room."

Leaving Robin and Raven to themselves, Raven took off his mask to reveal the blue eyes that drover her crazy to see they held a mischievous glare in them that matched his ever-present cocky smirk. "Something funny Boy Wonder?"

Pulling her closer to him he said, "Nope, you tired?"

" … nope," Raven grinned at the same time Robin did and with that she teleported them to her room and thus for the night **_no one_** got any sleep …

_**END**_

--

**I know you guys probably hate me for this, but I had to end the story here, my interest in it was growing …well … short and I am very sorry for those of you who thought there to be more. Please, please, please I hope you can understand … besides this was my first shot to a Teen Titan story, let alone a full blown purely romance story. I hate to say, but romance is not really my category, which I have so found out. But anyway … yeah … sorry again you guys, damn this is so killing me inside, especially since I was so wanting to give this story a decent ending.**

**Okay enough of me, you guys don't want to here excuses, but I really am sorry … just be happy that I told the truth … okay I'm going to go mope and sulk about my failure.**

**By the way … if it's worth anything, I thank all of you for reviewing and at least giving me the strength to finish the story (sighs).**


End file.
